


La vie d'une mouche

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Illustrations, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Tendou adorait les sourcils d’Ushijima. Ils donnaient l’impression d’être toujours légèrement froncés comme si l’impatience d’Ushijima ne pouvait jamais être apaisée. Il aimait violemment la façon dont il voulait conquérir le monde et qui n’avait rien de raisonnable. Mais plus que tout, il aimait le fait qu’Ushijima fasse tout au quotidien pour réaliser ses rêves démesurés, qui n’avaient d’autres limites que le ciel, là où tant d’autres rêveurs (lui le premier) se contentaient de leur force d’inertie pour ne pas suivre le mouvement uniforme du monde.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	La vie d'une mouche

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer, juste un petit mot pour remercier ma bêta-lectrice, ma sœur chérie, qui m'a tant aidée et rassurée !

**La vie d’une mouche**

Depuis longtemps déjà, Tendou percevait le monde qui l’entourait comme à travers un kaléidoscope ou alors comme à travers les yeux d’une mouche : il était fractionné, fluctuant, lumineux et plein de jeu de miroirs obsédants. (Tendou préférait penser qu’il le voyait comme le faisaient les mouches).

Envisager ainsi l'intensité étouffante de la réalité - de façon moins frontale - la rendait plus supportable. Il n’avait pas à affronter crûment les méchancetés ordinaires, lancées sur un ton tellement inconséquent et naturel que ce n’en était que plus cruel. Être courageux, ne rien dire et surtout ne pas pleurer. Il pouvait y arriver, à dévier son regard.

Tout avait commencé ce jour où, enfant, il avait suivi une procession de fourmis jusqu’au cadavre d’une mouche. Une infinité de ces minuscules insectes l’entourait, s’apprêtant à faire un festin de son corps encore intact. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde détestait les mouches, les trouvait hideuses et répugnantes. Tendou pouvait voir son dos vert irisé refléter la lumière du soleil d’été, et passés ses yeux un peu inquiétants et les sortes de poils qui hérissaient son dos, il la trouvait jolie, comme quand on regarde une flaque d’essence assez longtemps et consciencieusement pour y distinguer un arc-en ciel. Peut-être qu’il le pensait vraiment ou peut-être qu’il avait besoin de s’en convaincre. Il avait bien le droit de trouver un peu de beauté dans ce que tout le monde rejetait et trouvait monstrueux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut ce jour-là qu’il choisit son camp, ou plutôt, qu’il embrassa pleinement la voie dans laquelle les autres l’avaient déjà enfermé de toute façon. Tel un démon de colère et de vengeance, il s’empara d’un arrosoir et le remplit tant qu’il eut beaucoup de mal à le transporter ensuite auprès de la scène de festin mortuaire. Mais cela n’avait rien d’étonnant : personne n’avait jamais dit que la voie de la destruction se ferait sans heurts ni souffrance. Il en déversa lentement le contenu, longuement, sur l’intégralité de la colonie de fourmis, se repaissant de leurs vaines tentatives pour échapper au flux, savourant leur douleur (qui n’existait peut-être finalement qu’en lui-même). C’était son tour à présent. Il chantonnait : « Adieu petites fourmis ! vous n’irez pas au paradis, ni moi non plus mais c’est tant pis. » Ce fut pour lui tout à la fois effrayant et un indescriptible soulagement.

Il finit par pleurer après avoir commis ce carnage. Peut-être étaient-ce des remords, une compassion excessive et totalement malvenue. Peut-être repensait-il aux autres qui s’étaient si souvent moqué de lui. Ou peut-être, croyait-il, était-ce ce que faisaient tous les démons quand, découvrant leur nature monstrueuse, ils décidaient de se consacrer au mal. Ils pleuraient comme des enfants qui avaient juste mal à cause de la méchanceté des autres et qui renonçaient à leur foi en l’humanité, noyant toute cette part d’eux-mêmes dans leurs larmes, comme on le ferait d’une colonie de fourmis.

C’était le dernier meurtre de masse (et heureusement meurtre tout court) qu’il devait jamais commettre. Peu après, Tendou découvrit en effet un moyen de focaliser son attention, de rassembler sa vision fracturée du monde en suivant des yeux - et de l’ensemble de son corps - un ballon de volley. Il se contenterait désormais de briser des rêves et des espoirs pour accomplir sa cruelle vengeance et ce serait encore (bien) pire. (Pour lui ou pour eux ? Il n’aurait su le dire.)

Cette résolution ne lui fit pas avoir plus d’amis, ni recevoir moins de méchanceté, ni même être accepté d’aucune façon que ce soit. Si faire souffrir les autres permettait de moins souffrir soi-même, ça se saurait. Mais ce fut tout de même libératoire. Comme vider la bassine pleine, presque à ras bord, quand on fait la vidange du lave-linge, moment oh combien délicat. Vite, vite il faut la vider dans l’évier avant que l’eau croupie n'inonde tout le sol. Puis quand on la replace une fois qu’elle est vidée, cela pue toujours autant mais cela laisse un peu de répit et il faut bien le faire pour ne pas être soi-même noyé définitivement sous la puanteur.

***

Bien sûr, lors de ce terrible rendez-vous avec sa maîtresse alors qu’il était en primaire, ce qu'elle avait à dire ne fut pas plus facile à entendre. Elle aurait pu lui demander de sortir au moins (n’est-ce pas ?) alors qu’elle expliquait froidement à sa mère que s’il n’arrivait pas à s’intégrer dans la classe et en subissait les brimades, c’était de _sa faute_. Il fallait qu’il change, qu’il s’adapte à ce monde car ceux qui sortaient de la norme méritaient d’être rejetés par le groupe. Elle en profita pour ajouter qu’il devait également s’adapter aux attendus de la scolarité et encore une fois se mettre « dans le moule » s'il voulait s'assurer un avenir convenable.

Tendou repensa à ces affreuses ventes de pâtisserie pour l’école lors desquelles l'association des parents leur demandait continuellement leur contribution. Il avait l’impression d’être devenu à son tour un gâteau, et quand il repensa à l'aspect et au goût de ceux confectionnés par sa mère à l’occasion de ces ventes, il trouva à cette métaphore une logique limpide : il était loupé lui aussi. Et cette simple idée le fit rire intérieurement, ce qui se manifesta à l'extérieur par un inquiétant sourire (qui ne semblait pas très approprié au vu de la situation mais il avait pris l’habitude de tourner en dérision ce qui le faisait souffrir). Il pensait à cela sans rancœur aucune pourtant, avec tendresse. Sa mère avait toujours fait de son mieux, pour les gâteaux comme pour sa coupe de cheveux. Mais ce n’était juste pas suffisant, parfois.

_A cet instant, il voit :_

_\- les mains croisées de son professeur, fines et implacables_

_\- les yeux baissés de sa mère_

_\- le tableau mal effacé (à croire qu'il n'est pas le seul à être si imparfait)_

_\- ses propres poings serrés de frustration agrippant son pantalon_

_\- l’équerre accrochée sur le mur, pointue et menaçante_

_\- une mouche posée sur le bureau, marchant à petits pas._

Quand la discussion - ou plutôt l'exécution car ce n'était pas autre chose : on lui demandait bien de détruire tout ce qu'il était - fut achevée, sa mère sortit après s’être inclinée avec un sourire poli. Puis elle saisit sa main, avec une certaine violence, pour l’entraîner hors de l’école. Elle semblait terriblement en colère et Tendou craignit qu’elle ne finisse par le rejeter elle aussi, pour aller voir au service après-vente des enfants si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un modèle plus satisfaisant.

Ce ne fut que quand ils se furent éloignés de quelques rues, que Tendou la vit s’essuyer furtivement le coin de l’œil. Elle avait toujours été doucement résignée face à la vie en général, à l’étrangeté de son fils, acceptant chaque nouvelle épreuve avec douceur, comme si ce n’en était pas vraiment une. Puis elle s’accroupit, se mettant à son niveau et saisit ses épaules avec vigueur. Tendou était terrifié : c’était peut-être le moment où les parents rencontraient réellement leurs enfants, quand ils les voyaient à travers les yeux des autres – nettement moins indulgents que les leurs. Peut-être que certains parents cessaient d’aimer leurs enfants après cela. Mais elle lui sourit chaleureusement et Tendou fut instantanément rassuré : pas de service après-vente, pas de terrible désillusion, juste cet amour inconditionnel dont il avait tant besoin et qui, il le comprenait à cet instant, ne faiblirait jamais. Elle lui dit avec douceur, qu’en grandissant, les enfants (cela l’aurait rassuré si elle avait aussi ajouté « et les adultes ») deviendraient moins cruels et qu’il finirait par trouver un ami.

Tendou ne savait pas trop quoi penser. L'habitude lui disait que c'était sûrement une forme de déni de sa part. Bien sûr, une partie enfouie au fond de son cœur (les démons, semblait-il, ne pouvaient y pénétrer aussi profondément) avait terriblement envie d’y croire mais ce n’était probablement que ces paroles rassurantes de parents - d’adultes en somme, tous connus pour être de fieffés menteurs - qui croient judicieux d’apaiser les souffrances des enfants qu’ils aiment en assénant des banalités auxquelles il font semblant de croire ou bien il croient vraiment, ce qui est encore pire. Lui qui avait pu sans problème retenir ses larmes jusqu’à présent – on pouvait réellement s’habituer à la souffrance – ne put s’empêcher d’éclater en sanglots à ce moment là. L’espoir qui renaît puis qui s’éteint de nouveau ne finissait jamais de créer d’irrépressibles larmes.

Sa mère les chassa d’un revers de main puis lui dit qu’en attendant ce jour, il devrait s’employer à prouver à cette saleté de maîtresse qu’il pouvait briller – il fallait bien qu’elle trouve quand même un intérêt personnel à tout ça. Tendou ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait bien qu’elle souhaitait sa réussite uniquement pour qu’il puisse obtenir l’avenir qu’il souhaitait, sans penser à s'en enorgueillir une seconde. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que Tendou ne voulait pas d’un futur heureux. C'était bon pour les adultes de planifier leur avenir, de se raccrocher pitoyablement à l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Tendou voulait être heureux maintenant. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Et aucune parole ne pourrait apaiser cette douloureuse impatience du bonheur, si impérieuse, plaie à vif depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du moment où elle n'était pas une part si constitutive de lui-même. Il avait toujours eu cette soif de vivre qui s’accommodait mal du bon sens et des règles de vie en société et même de l'univers. Cette avidité faisait peur, elle dérangeait car elle était très vite apparue comme manquant de raison et de logique dès que ses premières années de vie furent écoulées.

Il n’osa pourtant pas la reprendre ni essayer de la détromper. Elle gardait ses illusions de personne bien comme il faut mais elle avait oublié que, comme la majorité des parents, elle aimait son enfant de façon irrationnelle, subissant cet amour. En aucun cas, ce n’était la même chose que s’il avait été choisi. Elle avait aimé ce que l’on lui avait donné avec ferveur et abandon sans imaginer qu’elle aurait pu avoir mieux. Mais Tendou savait qu’elle aurait pu avoir bien mieux et lui devinait que personne ne pourrait l’aimer réellement par choix - ce n'était pas comme si ses expériences ne le lui avaient pas clairement signifié.Cette conviction farouche d’enfant, qu’il pensa à cet instant inébranlable, aurait - heureusement - l’occasion de s’éroder au contact de la vie.

***

En arrivant au collège, les persécutions cessèrent en effet. Il sentait encore des regards inquiets posés sur lui. Son étrangeté suscitait toujours la crainte mais une crainte plus respectueuse et moins moqueuse. Ses résultats scolaires, irréguliers certes, mais parfois brillants, et son entrée au club de volley, au sein duquel il impressionna rapidement par son talent, le sauvèrent de la moindre trace de persécution. Il entendait les remarques masquées, les conversations qui cessaient à son approche. Mais c’était un moindre mal, n’est-ce pas ?

Progressivement son caractère enjoué et excessif lui attira même quelques sympathies au sein de son club de volley. Il mangeait avec ses coéquipiers qui se moquaient gentiment de son étrangeté (ils n’osaient plus trop le faire d’une autre façon), se réjouissant surtout de l’effet qu’elle causait invariablement sur leurs adversaires. Il commençait à se faire une réputation légendaire grâce à ses chansons déjantées.

Il en vint à impressionner, à faire peur et c’était toujours mieux que le mépris, n’est-ce pas ?

Un jour, alors que s'achevait l'été de sa dernière année au collège, certains de ses coéquipiers le rattrapèrent en courant, l’appelant « Tendou-kun ». Une première, bien plus agréable qu’il ne l’aurait avoué. Ils lui proposaient d’aller prendre une glace avec eux. L’un de ses camarades lui en offrit une ainsi qu’à tous les autres, lui expliquant que chacun payait à tour de rôle. Cela ressemblait grandement à une invitation. Et Tendou sentit son cœur se serrer de plaisir et sa respiration s’allonger.C’était comme une soupape qui s'ouvrait, un relâchement délicieux et salvateur. Avait-il vraiment vécu à bout de souffle et dans un tel état de tension pendant toutes ces années ?

_Alors qu’assis devant la supérette, il laisse son regard vagabonder, il voit :_

_\- son cartable posé par terre qui savoure un repos bien mérité_

_\- un poteau télégraphique qui semble avoir au moins mille ans_

_\- un chat qui passe au loin, leur signifiant expressément qu’il se moque complètement de leur existence_

_\- le bijou de portable d’un de ses camarades qui s’agite, devenu comme vivant alors qu’il montre quelque chose sur son téléphone à son ami,_

_\- les gouttes épaisses qui commencent à tomber sur le sol poussiéreux, y laissant des traces nettes qui disparaissent bientôt sous l’agression violente de l’averse (ils ont vraiment bien fait de faire un détour par la supérette)_

_\- une mouche posée sur la poutrelle en bois qui supporte l’auvent devant le magasin (elle aussi doit chercher à se mettre à l’abri des agressions du monde extérieur)._

Il paya sa tournée le lendemain et même quand le temps tourna progressivement et que plus personne n’avait envie de manger de glace, ils continuaient à faire une partie du chemin ensemble. C’était quand même agréable d’être accepté même si cela arrivait déjà un peu trop tard. Mais pour autant, personne ne lui proposait jamais ces sorties que les autres faisaient parfois ensemble le week-end. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Tendou cherchait désespérément autre chose. Il aurait dû se réjouir de ce qu’il avait déjà mais le soulagement modéré qu’il ressentait en effet ne changeait rien au problème finalement : il était toujours seul.

Mais c’était bien suffisant. N’est-ce pas que ça l’était ? Bien mieux que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer quelques temps auparavant. Il savait qu’il était déraisonnable de vouloir plus mais il s’en moquait, il en voulait toujours plus. Et que ce soit vraiment intense.

Même au sein du club, havre de soulagement et de plaisir – se vider la tête et juste sauter, sauter sans réfléchir - il ressentait toujours cette frustration, cet engluement de ses membres et de son cœur, quand son entraîneuse le reprenait, insistant sur l’idée que ceux qui sortaient de la norme se devaient d’y rentrer. Certaines choses ne semblaient pas vouloir changer, songeait-il. Les adultes étaient-ils tous vraiment guidés sans cesse par leur raison, tous tellement bornés et obsédés par les règles ?

***

Non.

La rencontre décisive de son existence eut lieu dans le courant de sa dernière année de collège. Elle prit la forme d’un petit homme – vraiment très petit – aux sourcils épais et à l’air hostile – vraiment très hostile. Un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un de laid et effrayant, ça ne pouvait être qu’un bon début ! Tendou l’écouta donc attentivement : il recherchait des joueurs forts. Il s’occuperait du reste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Tendou était _choisi_. C’était bien plus que _toléré_ ou _accepté_. Bien sûr, il ne s’agissait que de son potentiel, de ses capacités (cela ne pouvait certainement pas être pour sa personnalité). Mais c’était incroyablement grisant. Comme une incitation à faire grandir sa puissance et sa singularité. Comme une autorisation tacite à être enfin pleinement lui-même.

_Alors qu’il est assis sur cette chaise, en face de la fenêtre, il voit :_

_\- le volet roulant un peu cassé (les petits points de lumière se transforment assez nettement en une ligne, un rayon)._

_\- une armoire dans laquelle s’empilent des dossiers poussiéreux,_

_\- la montre de l’entraîneur qui brille étrangement._

_\- des mains noueuses de frustration mais extrêmement sures d’elle (il aimerait bien pouvoir avoir les mêmes)._

_\- une mouche posée sur le fil permettant la manipulation des stores (il jurerait qu’elle est en train de lui sourire. Mais en fait c’est peut-être plutôt lui qui lui sourit.)_

Il repensa aux jeux de son enfance. Il avait toujours été choisi en dernier, par défaut, lors de la formation des équipes, pointé du doigt avec une sorte de dégoût hautain. Il revit cette partie de cache-cache lors de laquelle il était resté si longtemps à attendre, pensant que sa cachette était trop bonne pour être découverte, jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et qu’il comprenne que c’était juste que personne n’avait jamais eu l’intention de venir le chercher. L’heure de la revanche avait sonné. Il les écraserait tous avec l’équipe de Shiratorizawa. Et peu importait si ce n’était pas vraiment les mêmes, si les minuscules fourmis avaient changé d'apparence. Ils étaient, de toute façon, bien trop nombreux pour qu’il ait pu retenir tous leurs visages. Il pourrait donc imaginer facilement qu’il s’agissait bien d’eux.

L’ironie de la situation l’amusait follement. Il allait représenter « l’excellence » au sein de la préfecture alors qu’il n’était qu’un immonde démon. Mais c’était encore meilleur en sachant cela, n’est-ce pas ? Décidément, l’orgueil n’avait pas la saveur interdite que l’on voulait bien lui prêter.

***

Venons-en maintenant au jour qui bouleversa définitivement son quotidien, ses certitudes et même jusqu'à son cœur, chapitre que l’on pourrait sobrement appeler « La rentrée » parce que finalement, il n’y en aurait qu’une qui compterait vraiment, une seule.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre d’internat, il jeta sa valise au sol en soupirant. Elle n'était pas spacieuse mais le mobilier sobre et moderne lui donnait tout de même une certaine classe. On était vraiment dans un lycée si « chic ». Il grimpa en haut des lits superposés et tapota la literie machinalement comme pour en éprouver la fermeté. Même s'il était déjà grand, il aimait tout ce qui pouvait renforcer cette sensation de hauteur, de surplomb qui lui permettait de mieux voir, d'embrasser un plus grand échantillon de son environnement, mais surtout de s'élever, de mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et le sol qui l’attirait invariablement, avec cette horrible sensation de pesanteur. De là où il était, il devenait ridiculement facile de toucher le plafond (et même peut-être d'y marcher qui sait ?). Il se décréta immédiatement digne possesseur de ce lit. Et s'y allongea en s'étirant. Il fut interrompu par une sorte de grattement contre la porte de la chambre. Il laissa glisser sa tête dans l'espace laissé vacant par l'échelle et l'avait à l'envers quand elle s’ouvrit, pas vraiment brutalement, mais plutôt nettement, franchement, et son coturne entra.

_Il voit :_

_\- la poussière qui volette dans un rai de lumière, rappelant toutes les présences invisibles qui les accompagnent en permanence,_

_\- sa valise molle posée au sol, incapable de se tenir elle-même ni de maintenir quoi que ce soit - fatalement_

_\- une valise raide, tellement raide, sombre, comme une provocation à la rigidité, une incitation à l’austérité_

_\- le détecteur de fumée, il semble y distinguer un court instant une lumière rouge s’allumer comme en guise de présage (l’univers ne se montre pas avare en signes ce jour-là)._

_\- une large silhouette, imposante (et qui s’impose comme immédiatement en lui)._

_\- des yeux acérés - comme ils sont à l’envers, on ne dirait pas qu’il sont vraiment humains._

_\- une mouche qui court sur le haut de la porte (Vient-elle de rentrer ou essaye-t-elle de s’échapper ?)._

Très vite, il reconnut le nouvel arrivant : c’était Ushijima. Il ne l’avait jamais affronté en match mais il le connaissait bien sûr, comme tout les joueurs de la préfecture. Un instant, il se demanda s’il ne s’était pas trompé de chambre. Pourquoi Ushijima n’était-il pas avec un de ses anciens camarades de collège ? Il était déjà dans l'académie depuis longtemps pourtant. (Pourquoi le sort l’avait-il lié à lui ? Il ne lesut jamais. C’était peut-être aussi simple que : l'univers avait manifestement un plan (caché, et tortueux - _si tortueux_ -) pour lui).

Jugeant que cette question serait peut-être un peu trop intime et frontale, il opta finalement pour un signe de la main accompagné d’un sourire (il le savait) goguenard. « Oi »

Ushijima se pencha de façon presque imperceptible pour le saluer. Tendou comprit instantanément qu’il n’était pas du genre à s’incliner ni à baisser sa garde, devant personne et il aima ce salut presque encore plus provocateur que le sien.

« Je m’appelle Ushijima Wakatoshi.

\- Je sais Wakatoshi-kun » répondit-il en accentuant chaque syllabe et leur donnant un rythme chantonnant, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Tendou aimait tester la résistance des gens dès qu'il les rencontrait. Ses provocations n'avaient pas d'autre but. Le degré d'auto-dérision, de colère, de compréhension des non-dits, de maîtrise de soi : il était capable d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les autres ainsi. Et pour être honnête, il aimait toujours autant mettre les gens en rogne. On ne se refait pas (en fait si, mais Tendou ne le savait pas encore).

Ushijima l'examina un instant, ne répondit pas - pas une seule réaction, pas même un haussement de sourcil - et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit vide. Il y posa sans un bruit sa valise et commença à ranger ses affaires – soigneusement pliées – dans le placard qui lui était réservé. Tendou l’observait, la tête à présent nonchalamment posée sur son coude. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas exclu l’idée qu’un élève de première année pourrait être aussi grand que lui mais la silhouette d’Ushijima était vraiment massive. Il avait entendu toute sorte de choses sur lui (mais ne s’en était jamais réellement préoccupé), c’était une vraie légende à l’époque du collège mais il réalisait maintenant pourquoi cette légende existait : Ushijima avait une présence presque oppressante, et il lui en fallait pourtant beaucoup désormais pour se sentir vraiment mal à l’aise (plus jamais il ne se laisserait intimider). Il décida instantanément qu’il l’aimait bien.

Il cessa de le regarder pour contempler le plafond et poussa un profond soupirqui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« J’ai l’habitude de créer ce genre de découragement chez les autres mais c’est souvent après m’avoir vu à l’œuvre. »

Tendou se redressa. Il ne savait pas si Ushijima le chambrait un peu (et dans ce cas, il adorait ça) ou s’il disait ça sans même chercher le sarcasme (et dans ce cas-là, il aimait encore plus ça).

Ushijima finit par le regarder dans les yeux. Sa mine était grave, il ne plaisantait pas. Tendou y lut une once d’hostilité, mais pas de mépris (il reconnaissait cette lueur entre mille, il la connaissait tellement bien, si intimement).

« L’entraînement commence bientôt, reprit-il, je verrai bien ce qui te permet une telle arrogance. L’insolence se marie mal à la médiocrité. »

Ushijima commença à enfiler sa tenue de sport. Tous ses gestes seraient-ils toujours aussi assurés et fermes, se demanda Tendou, avec un léger frisson et sans savoir lui-même où il voulait en venir.

Il se rendit compte qu’il souriait encore alors qu'une fois descendu du lit, il déballait lui aussi rapidement ses affaires de sport, jetant tout le reste des ses vêtements au sol. Ushijima le regarda faire sans un mot puis quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Ushijima serait-il toujours aussi théâtral au quotidien ? Tendou sentait une boule d’excitation dans son ventre : il voulait savoir. Tant de questions se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête, y créant un fatras délicieux et familier. Il se dépêcha de se changer à son tour et courut presque pour le rattraper dans l’escalier, sans succès (Ushijima était déjà en train de prouver sa supériorité physique).

Ce premier entraînement fut terriblement inhabituel. Tout le monde savait qui était Ushijima. Il s’était déjà entraîné avec l'équipe quand il était en dernière année de collège. Tout le monde savait comment fonctionnait l’entraîneur. Et les terminales ne purent cacher ni leur admiration ni leur animosité après avoir seulement entendu claquer quelques smashs d’Ushijima. Ils savaient. Tous leurs efforts ne pourraient rien contre ça : il était le champion que l’équipe attendait. Et le pire, c’était qu’il n’essayait même pas de se cacher derrière un respect forcé : Ushijima, calmement, montrait qu’il était venu chercher ce qui lui appartenait.

Tendou contemplait tout cela avec délectation. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu’il détestait tout ce qui était bien comme il faut, il préférait au contraire ce qui bouleversait l’ordre établi. Malgré son apparence imperturbable et sa régularité effrayante dans ses gestes (disait-on réellement d’une personne maladroite qu’elle était gauche ?) Ushijima était, paradoxalement, une source inattendue et fascinante de chaos.

A la fin de l’entraînement, alors qu’Ushijima rangeait les ballons silencieusement, Tendou le rejoignit, faisant - mollement - semblant de l’aider.

« Je crois qu’ils te détestent tous, lui dit-il en ricanant.

\- Je ne t’ai pas vu faire grand-chose aujourd’hui. Tu ferais bien de te préoccuper de ta propre situation.

\- C’est gentil de te faire du souci pour moi, Wakatoshi-kun ! » dit-il d’un ton qu'il choisit exagérément enthousiaste.

Ushijima le fixa un court instant, l’air impassible. Puis il reprit son rangement, lentement et consciencieusement, l’ignorant royalement. C’était inhabituel qu’il ne suscite aucune réaction chez les autres. C’était étrangement agréable aussi, un peu comme une forme d’acceptation. Tendou avait raison de le prendre comme cela, n’est-ce pas ?

***

Était-ce parce qu’ils avaient mûri ? Parce que chacun, sortant progressivement de l’enfance et rattrapé doucement par la réalité, avait des objectifs précis et moins de temps à consacrer à la cruauté (et aux sentiment complexes et douloureux en général) ? En tout cas, plus personne ne se préoccupait de le critiquer ni même ne semblait gêné par son étrangeté.

C’était aussi que certains premières années étaient des passionnés, des vrais. Et Tendou apprit, - avec surprise, avec plaisir - que le volley pouvait rassembler des êtres très différents. En fait, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours attendu au fond, que quelqu’un accepte de jouer avec lui. Et il se surprenait à rester avec eux, le soir, pour s’entraîner encore, dans une atmosphère plus détendue que quand l'entraîneur et leurs aînés étaient là. Yamagata riait de ses bêtises et de ses folies pendant qu’Ohira le reprenait mais en souriant et même Semi acceptait de lui faire des passes.

Être accepté – et même apprécié –, faire partie d’un groupe lui parut tellement naturel – et cela l’était – qu’il n’arrivait même pas à se souvenir précisément de comment sa vie avait été avant. (Stupéfiant, non la vitesse à laquelle on pouvait s’habituer à être heureux ?) Ces quinze années n’avaient pas réellement existé, n’est-ce pas ?

Mais si Tendou ne réalisait pas vraiment à quel point son rapport aux autres s’était amélioré, (ingrat, la vie te laisse tranquille et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte) il fallait l’excuser : c’était que ses pensées étaient comme aspirées par un trou noir. Un trou noir qui s’appelait Ushijima.

Lui aussi restait tard au gymnase et même s’il enchaînait les combinaisons avec Semi, il ne se mêlait pas vraiment à eux, ignorant ou évitant soigneusement (tout ce qu’il faisait l’était – toujours) l’atmosphère de douce et joyeuse camaraderie qui était en train de se créer entre eux.

Un soir qu’ils finissaient de ranger le matériel, alors qu’ils traînaient, se montrant des vidéos sur leurs téléphones et qu'Ushijima avait déjà quitté le gymnase, il devint bientôt le sujet de leur conversation.

« Alors ça fait quoi d’être le coturne d’Ushijima, tu n’as pas trop l’impression de vivre en permanence une cérémonie solennelle ? demanda Semi.

\- J’aurais vraiment pas aimé être à ta place, ajouta Yamagata.

\- Yamagata a peur d’Ushijima, dit Semi d’un ton moqueur.

\- Et toi tu l’admires tellement que tu vas bientôt créer son fan club officiel ! répliqua Yamagata visiblement gêné et à court de répartie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu lui faisais des passes, tu saurais, reprit Semi d’un ton hautain.

\- On verra bien à la fin de l’année, ajouta Ohira, jusqu’à présent, Ushijima a changé de coturne chaque année. Je trouve ça un peu triste qu’il n’arrive pas à se lier aux autres.

Malgré son air faussement détaché, Tendou savourait cette conversation si banale en apparence autant parce c’était un moment d’une légèreté et d’une vanité étourdissantes que parce qu’il y glanait à présent des informations intéressantes, capitales même, osons le dire.

\- Ne t’apitoie pas sur son sort Leon, il ne le ferait pas sur le tien, rétorqua Semi.

\- Et bien moi je ne suis pas sûr que l’on puisse toujours rester seul, reprit Ohira en levant les yeux et en offrant un de ses doux et francs sourires, (Tendou aurait juré qu’il l’avait regardé en disant cela). Ushijima a toujours été seul aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne. Mais je me demande encore si c’est un vrai choix de sa part.

\- Moi je me demande surtout s’il va étrangler Tendou avant la fin de l’année, reprit Semi, à sa place, je le ferais.

\- Mais tu n’y es pas même si apparemment cela fait partie de tes fantasmes douteux. Je suis flatté » répondit Tendou, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Semi alors que Yamagata éclatait d’un rire exagérément bruyant.

Quand Tendou rejoignit la chambre peu après, Ushijima n’y était pas. Son ballon était posé sur son oreiller. Il devait donc être à la douche. Son lit était fait au carré, comme toujours, mais Tendou se disait que même ainsi on devait pouvoir y sentir son odeur. Il avait envie de plonger dans ces draps, de les respirer et de se rouler à l’intérieur, faute de pouvoir le faire dans les bras d’Ushijima.. Quand il lui arrivait d’avoir de telles pensées, il était terrifié, mais il voyait bien qu’il n’avait pour autant pas le pouvoir d’éviter de les formuler intérieurement.

Il préféra finalement s’asseoir sur sa chaise et ouvrit nonchalamment son exemplaire de Jump. Mais il était incapable d’y fixer ses pensées. Les pieds appuyés sur son bureau, il balançait sa chaise d’avant en arrière en essayant d’y trouver un semblant d’ordre.

Il était encore étourdi. Ushijima avait toujours été seul depuis l’enfance. Ushijima avait toujours été seul depuis l’enfance. Cela n'avait été dit qu’une fois à vrai dire mais pourtant mais Tendou semblait entendre cette phrase répétée incessamment comme un écho infini et assourdissant.

Il trouvait si troublant qu’Ushijima et lui, les personnes les plus dissemblables du monde puissent partager des points communs (il s’entend autre que le volley). Peut-être qu’ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer finalement.C’était une idée proprement ridicule mais Tendou n’en était plus vraiment à une près ces derniers temps.

C'était venu sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour n'importe qui qui aimait le volley, être fasciné par les gestes d'Ushijima à l’entraînement aurait semblé naturel. Pour celui qui partageait sa chambre, être fasciné par chacun de ses mouvements - jusqu'au moindre imperceptible frémissement - attiré par son odeur, comme une mouche par une flaque de glace fondue, c'était beaucoup moins évident. Mais Tendou savait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui agissait de façon habituelle et cela ne l’émouvait même pas. D'être attiré par un garçon s’entend, parce que toute trace de la présence d'Ushijima l’émouvait profondément par contre, presque douloureusementau point que cela en devenait harassant. Heureusement Tendou avait l'habitude de taire et cacher les douleurs sourdes, c'était la routine en apparence, mais pas tout à fait quand même, car cette sensation - comment appeler cette frustration, cette boule de chaleur épineuse dans son ventre ? - avait quelque chose de délicieux. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l’arrivée d’Ushijima qui rangea ses affaires de toilette, en silence, toujours en silence.

Tendou se lança pour s’y rendre à son tour. Avant de sortir, il vit Ushijima jeter un petit coup d’œil au Jump qu’il avait laissé sur son bureau. Il le regarda avec un sourire et dit :

« Wakatoshi-kun, tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Ushijima, détournant les yeux rapidement avec un air presque gêné.

Quand Tendou revint dans la chambre, Ushijima était attablé à son bureau. Il se dit qu’il avait dû finalement se mettre au travail mais il était bien en train de lire la revue.

« Je l’achète chaque semaine, si tu es gentil, je te le prêterai. » dit-il en passant derrière lui, en lui glissant presque ces mots à l’oreille.

Il aurait voulu le troubler un peu, le faire réagir mais c’était finalement lui qui était chamboulé par ce simple rapprochement entre le visage d’Ushijima et le sien.

« Oui. »

Tendou décida alors de monter en haut de son lit. Il n’avait pas les pensées suffisamment claires pour autre chose ce soir-là. Et puis les cheveux d'Ushijima n'étaient pas encore secs et il pouvait en sentir les effluves dans la pièce. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur cette certitude, cette donnée presque palpable.

« Tu veux que j’éteigne la lumière ? demanda Ushijima.

\- Pas la peine, Wakatoshi-kun. »

Au début, il avait choisi de l’appeler ainsi pour le faire enrager mais désormais, il avait la terrible tendance à prononcer son prénom dans chacune des phrases qu’il lui adressait, juste parce qu’il aimait en entendre les syllabes rouler dans sa propre bouche (faute de mieux), parce que cela lui faisait quelque chose, comme un nœud dans la poitrine, à chaque fois. Parce qu’Ushijima ne l’avait jamais plus repris à ce sujet depuis leur première rencontre. Parce qu’il avait l’impression que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde (ce n'était pas un argument très fiable pour être honnête : déjà qu'il était difficile de savoir si quelque chose pouvait réellement atteindre Ushijima, il devenait presque impossible, le cas échéant, d'en percevoir la moindre trace sur son visage toujours si grave).

De cette position en hauteur, Tendou pouvait voir le Jump dont les pages défilaient, mais surtout la nuque large d’Ushijima. Il plaçait sa main devant ses yeux, ajustant à ses contours lointains la crispation de ses doigts, comme s’il pouvait la toucher et cette simple idée le faisait frémir. Ushijima lisait avec un rythme constant (toujours cette même régularité, comme un insupportable métronome) mais étrangement, il s’attardait de la même façon sur les pages de réclame.

« Tu lis vraiment toutes les pubs ? ricana Tendou.

\- Je déteste qu’on lise derrière mon épaule.

\- Tu préfères que je vienne m’asseoir à côté de toi alors ? »

Ushijima referma la revue et la posa sur le bureau de Tendou.

« Tu es parfois si irritant » lui dit alors Ushijima en s’approchant du lit.

Il eut un temps d’arrêt. Son visage était déjà au niveau de la barrière et Tendou se disait que quand il serait en terminale (peut-être dès l'année prochaine ?), il serait sûrement suffisamment haut, qu’en penchant seulement un peu sa tête en dehors du lit, il pourrait peut-être l’embrasser. (Et toujours ces images sauvages et inappropriées, les adultes ne mentaient donc pas sur ce qu’était le chaos hormonal de l’adolescence).

« Je te renvoie le compliment, Wakatoshi-kun ! » dit-il de son ton chantant.

_Toi aussi, tu es une mouche, je te signale, qui ne laisse pas mon esprit tranquille une seconde, qui me met à bout._

Il crut lire comme le début d’un sourire sur les lèvres d’Ushijima, ou peut-être était-ce simplement une moue de désapprobation mais le simple fait d’envisager que cela ait pu être un sourire suffit à inonder son ventre d’une intense et dévorante chaleur et elle lui brûlait aussi les yeux - à moins que ce ne soit quand il observa trop longtemps l’ampoule du plafonnier. Le temps qu’il reprenne son souffle, Ushijima s’était déjà allongé sur son lit et avait éteint la lumière.

_Il voit :_

_\- des pointillés lumineux - des mouches enflammées - à l’intérieur de ses paupières, comme un feu d’artifice mais qui serait douloureux._

_\- Il y en a une, deux, des milliers et quand il bouge la tête, elles le suivent pour rester toujours devant lui, comme des feux follets, dont on ne sait s’ils vont nous permettre de retrouver notre chemin en dehors du marais, ou s’arranger au contraire pour qu’il nous emprisonne à tout jamais._

***

Désormais, Ushijima venait s’asseoir de lui-même à sa table lors de la pause déjeuner. Au début, c’était Tendou qui était venu, souvent lui qui lui avait fait la conversation. Mais progressivement, les réponses d’Ushijima avaient dépassé le simple « oui » ou « non ». Et cela n’avait échappé à personne.

« Est-ce que tu as des super pouvoirs ? lui demanda un jour Yamagata avec enthousiasme.

\- Il n’en revient pas qu’Ushijima parle avec toi, comme s’il était à l’aise, explicita Semi. Mais moi je penche plutôt pour un maléfice mortel que tu lui aurais lancé.

\- Tu es jaloux Semi-Semi, tu voudrais qu je l’utilise sur toi ? Peut-être que ça pourrait te rendre agréable, qui sait ?

\- Aucun risque, je suis immunisé contre les ahuris.

\- Tant que ça peut l’aider à se détendre un peu, je prends, les interrompit Ohira. Si ça peut éviter à la cocotte-minute d’exploser...

\- Cette métaphore devrait être interdite dans la bouche de toute personne de moins de quarante ans, répondit Semi.

\- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, Semi, ne fais pas l’imbécile.Ça doit être difficile, même pour lui, de supporter la pression qu’il subit et qu’il se met sans cesse tout seul, s’il ne peut pas un peu la relâcher.

\- Je confirme Leon, tu parles vraiment comme si tu étais sa mère.

\- Je pensais plutôt aux victoires qui nous attendent si notre champion est capable de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Excusez-moi de penser au volley un peu, parfois. »

A la suite de Tendou, Ushijima en vint à traîner un peu avec eux le soir après leurs entraînements tardifs. Bientôt, il ne resta plus chez Yamagata qu’un respect un peu gêné que partageaient aussi Ohira et Seita. Quand Tendou parfois s’allongeait sur le sol en regardant les autres - et surtout Ushijima - s’affairer, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était exactement ce qui lui semblait correspondre à l'image qu’il se faisait du bonheur.

Et cela devenait encore plus net quand Ushijima lui disait :

« Dépêche-toi de venir me contrer, sinon il faudra attendre la terminale avant que tu sois titulaire et qu’on puisse jouer ensemble au volley. »

« Jouer au volley ensemble » - c'était peut-être le mot « ensemble » qui lui faisait cet effet-là - mais dans son esprit tordu, c'était presque comme si Ushijima lui proposait autre chose et Tendou se relevait dans un bond : il ne pourrait attendre si longtemps en effet.

Tendou se positionnait face à lui, de l’autre côté du filet et sans qu’il se l’explique, ses yeux finissaient toujours par se poser sur ses sourcils. Tendou adorait les sourcils d’Ushijima. Ils donnaient l’impression d’être toujours légèrement froncés comme si l’impatience d’Ushijima ne pouvait jamais être apaisée. Il aimait violemment la façon dont il voulait conquérir le monde et qui n’avait rien de raisonnable. Mais plus que tout, il aimait le fait qu’Ushijima fasse tout au quotidien pour réaliser ses rêves démesurés, qui n’avaient d’autres limites que le ciel, là où tant d’autres rêveurs (lui le premier) se contentaient de leur force d’inertie pour ne pas suivre le mouvement uniforme du monde. Ils rechignaient, restant à la traîne, tandis qu’Ushijima le devançait, avec une détermination désespérée qui fascinait quiconque le regardait vraiment.

Ce fut un de ces fameux soirs, qu’il réussit enfin à le contrer. Est-ce que la passe de Semi était un peu moins précise ? Est-ce qu'Ushijima avait les jambes un peu lourdes, engourdies par la fatigue ou le froid qui pénétrait dans le gymnase ? Est-ce que l’observation quotidienne minutieuse de Tendou de chacun de ses infimes petits gestes pouvait avoir aussi cet intérêt-là ?

_Alors qu’il s’élève dans les airs, Il voit :_

_\- les néons du plafond (ils ne lui ont jamais paru si proches, si aveuglants)_

_\- le bras gauche d'Ushijima qui s'abat, impitoyable_

_\- les yeux brillants de Semi qui semblent dire qu’il peut difficilement croire qu’il voit ça de si près (personne, semble-t-il, ne peut vraiment s'habituer à cette puissance implacable)._

_\- des gouttes de sueur qui sont projetées du visage d’Ushijima, de tout son corps, comme il se débarrasserait d’autant de mouches pénibles_

_\- la bande du filet qui lui paraît anormalement basse, comme un horizon imparfait, un peu dérisoire_

_\- le ballon qu’il s’apprête à toucher de ses doigts et qui est vraiment accessible (ses couleurs sont tellement vives ce soir là)_

Le résultat fut un vrai block, de ceux qui font ba-bam, se nourrissant de la puissance du smash pour s’écraser au sol dans un bruit net et mat.

Alors que Tendou levait les bras au ciel en poussant un cri victorieux, Ushijima resta figé, les pieds ancrés dans le parquet.

« Bien joué » lâcha-t-il d’une voix profonde.

Tendou s’apprêtait à lui offrir son sourire le plus sardonique possible mais il fut interrompu dans son plan génial et maléfique par celui qu’il lut sur le visage d’Ushijima quand il finit par croiser son regard. Il était petit, minuscule à vrai dire, furtif et insaisissable comme le flash d’un appareil photo en plein jour. Il fallait avoir passé de longues heures à scruter le visage d’Ushijima pour être capable de le déceler. Mais cela tombait bien, il n’existait aucun spécialiste aussi chevronné que Tendou dans ce domaine. Cela l’éblouit, lui coupa les jambes, lui scia le ventre. C’était une exécution en règle de son cœur.

Ushijima s’approcha alors du filet et en saisit quelques mailles entre ses doigts puissants avec une fermeté qui semblait excessive et presque incontrôlée, alors qu’il disait d’une voix ferme :

« Encore une fois. »

Tendou ne put détacher son regard du sien. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, glaçant la sueur qui y coulait. Il avait l’impression qu’Ushijima était prêt à fondre sur lui pour le dévorer. Il aurait aimé qu’il le fasse et peu lui importait quels sens et quelles connotations du mot on pouvait envisager. _Tout_ lui conviendrait.

Le smash brutal qui claqua sur le sol quelques secondes après, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ne fit que le conforter dans ce qu’il savait déjà : Ushijima avait bien plus de rêves et d’espoirs qu’il ne pourrait jamais briser. Et Tendou sut qu’il voulait – qu’il avait besoin – de boire chaque jour à cette source de foi inextinguible.

***

Leur chambre était devenu progressivement pour Tendou un lieu un peu à part. Empli de beaucoup de silences, dont certains étaient parfois lourds de sens, d'autres délicieusement familiers. Ushijima y travaillait souvent (sans grand succès). Son rapport consciencieux à chaque chose, semblait-il, n'avait pas de limite définie.

Tendou travaillait beaucoup moins. Il avait la chance (ou bien peut-être était-ce une malédiction) de se souvenir de ce qu'il entendait, avec une précision qui confinait parfois au supplice mais qui l'aidait, indéniablement, dans ses études. Pourtant, ses résultats étaient irréguliers car quand pendant les trop longues heures de la journée, son esprit finissait par fixer le gymnase, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de précipiter le moment d'enfin y retourner, il n'entendait plus rien que le bruit fantôme de nombreux ballons heurtant indéfiniment le sol, avec des intervalles imprévisibles et irréguliers ce qui donnait une musique dissonante, qui avait le pouvoir de couvrir n'importe quelle voix, de briser n'importe quelle concentration.

Il aimait ces moments simples qu'il partageait avec Ushijima, empreints d'une sérénité et d'une confiance dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, qu'il avait pensé auparavant ennuyeuses. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. C'était plein de potentialité, de rêves évanouis à peine après avoir fleuri. Cela avait le goût d'une attente précieuse, d’autant plus rassurante qu'elle serait probablement infinie.

Mais ce qu’il aimait le plus c’était quand parfois, il sentait le regard d’Ushijima comme appuyé fortement sur lui, avec cette intensité si particulière, reconnaissable entre toutes. Tendou levait alors les yeux, invariablement, et Ushijima ne baissait pas les siens quand il croisait son regard (Ushijima ne baissait jamais les yeux devant personne, mais Tendou aimait à penser que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons dans ces moments-là). Il se sentait comme transpercé, par quelque chose d'intime, à la fois inédit et familier, douloureusement nostalgique. Tendou avait l'habitude des regards inquisiteurs pleins de mépris, de jugement, parfois même d'une insupportable pitié. Mais Ushijima ne le dévisageait pas, il n'y lisait pas vraiment non plus un jugement ni aucune réelle sévérité, peut-être juste des questions muettes et quand il était tard et qu'il était trop fatigué pour avoir les idées claires, peut-être aussi une forme d'avidité. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il était bien incapable de savoir avec certitude ce que pouvait penser Ushijima. Il se contentait de savourer ces regards appuyés sur lui, jusqu'à la moindre miette, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux finissent par le brûler à force d'être écarquillés, plongés dans ceux d’Ushijima. Quand Ushijima finissait par se détourner de lui pour reprendre son activité, Tendou restait souvent étourdi pendant de longues minutes, comme vidé de toute énergie.

Une nuit, il fit un rêve. Il était redevenu enfant et une mouche géante, verte et luisante, venait lui signifier qu’il devait la suivre pour devenir leur roi. Tendou savait qu’il devait lui obéir, que c’était son devoir, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Un jeune Ushijima surgissait alors de nulle part tenant un ballon de volley dans la main. Il le lançait de toutes ses forces sur la mouche géante qui était assommée par le choc. Ushijima s’employait ensuite à lui arracher les ailes, sans cruauté mais juste avec pragmatisme. Voler serait un moyen plus efficace de s’échapper. Après avoir réussi à s’en emparer, il agitait les bras en les tenant, sans succès. D’autres mouches arrivaient alors pour les poursuivre et le petit Ushijima prenait la main du petit Tendou pour s’enfuir en courant. Ils devaient esquiver des sortes de petites fléchettes qu’on leur lançait avec l’objectif manifeste de crever le ballon qu’Ushijima serrait toujours contre lui.

Ils arrivaient finalement en haut d’une falaise, acculés par les mouches qui avançaient lentement vers eux, l’air menaçant. Ushijima posait son ballon par terre et se plaçant face à Tendou, lui prenait les deux mains tout en appuyant son front contre le sien.

_Alors qu’ils s’éloignent l’un de l’autre, il voit :_

_\- le ballon posé au sol (c’est désormais le premier que sa mère lui a offert quand il était petit)_

_\- les yeux des mouches qui ont à présent l’apparence d’autant de ballons de volley_

_\- le sol rocheux, devenu instable (il peut y voir une large fissure qui s’agrandit à chaque seconde)_

_\- les ailes arrachées à la mouche qui lui rappellent qu’il n’est pas digne de les porter_

_\- le sourire d’Ushijima, il est effrayant, bien trop grand pour son visage comme s’il avait le pouvoir d’engloutir le ballon et même chacun des yeux des mouches géantes d’une seule bouchée._

Avec un regard entendu, empreint d’une complicité soudaine, d’une confiance étrange, le petit Ushijima se plaçait à côté de lui, au bord du précipice, lui tenant la toujours la main, ne soupçonnant pas un instant tout ce que ce geste pourrait avoir un jour de sens et de symboliques cachées. Puis de cette façon naïve qu’ont les enfants de marcher vers l’avenir comme si ce n’était qu’un présent infini, il l’attirait dans le vide.

Tendou se réveilla alors brutalement comme on le fait après un rêve trop intense, comme si le corps utilisait une soupape d’urgence. Il était redevenu le Tendou de seize ans. Il aurait dû être soulagé de ce retour à la réalité. Son rêve avait été effrayant pour un tas de raisons. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à cette sensation troublante de la main d’Ushijima dans la sienne, tout autour de la sienne, l’enserrant avec douceur et rondeur comme on le fait en créant un monde hermétique pour retenir une mouche que l'on vient de capturer.

En regardant sa main, celle du Tendou de seize ans, tout ce qu’il avait devant les yeux était une saleté qui avait accompli trop souvent des gestes conscients douteux, totalement dépourvus de la moindre candeur. Et ce fut avec une bouffée de chaleur et de désir difficiles à contenir qu’il songea que quand il pensait aux mains d’Ushijima sur n’importe quelle partie de son corps aujourd’hui, il ne ressentait pas tout à fait ce que ressentirait un enfant dans la même situation (et c’était un doux euphémisme). Et il maudit l’adolescence qui donnait à tous ces gestes qui auraient pu être anodins une telle odeur de soufre.

Ce qui était dur finalement, c’était de se dire que le passé ne pourrait jamais être rattrapé. Il avait loupé sa chance et c’était trop tard. Il savait (il croyait) que cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il avait perdu toute son innocence, le jour où il avait détruit les habitants d’une contrée entière (même s’ils l’avaient bien mérité, n’est-ce pas ?). Il l’avait laissée en gage au roi des démons ce fameux jour des fourmis et il doutait pouvoir la récupérer un jour.

Pendant quelques jours encore, les images de ce rêve qui flottaient dans son esprit avaient l’air réelles.Tendou se sentait mal à l’aise à chaque fois qu’Ushijima le regardait ou lui parlait. Puis les souvenirs illusoires se dissipèrent, comme un mirage quand le temps devient plus froid, et il resta seul avec l’idée qu’il avait rêvé qu’ils étaient amis sans plus pouvoir revoir intérieurement la moindre bribe de ces visions qui lui avaient pourtant paru si palpables. Il ne restait plus que la sensation de manque du retour douloureux à la réalité. Il ne restait plus que la frustration, le désir de ce contact physique qui ne serait jamais que l’écho perverti de son rêve mais qui lui paraissait tout de même si désirable. Cela aurait été un moyen de rendre tangible cette complicité qu’il avait parfois l’impression d’être en train de rêver elle aussi. Ainsi Ushijima ne serait plus cet ami imaginaire qu’il avait toujours vu en rêve (les rêves de jour et ceux de la nuit aussi manifestement). Il deviendrait enfin concret et réel.

Ce contact (premier d’une longue série, Tendou finirait par arrêter de les compter) eut lieu après leur premier match ensemble lors de l’été de leur deuxième année. Alors qu’ils venaient de remporter une rencontre accrochée, l’équipe se rassembla au centre du terrain et il sentit la main puissante d’Ushijima serrer sa taille. Soudain, un éclair passa devant ses yeux. Se mêlèrent alors la joie de la victoire et celle, fulgurante, de ce contact intime. Et il sut qu’il allait se créer de nouvelles souffrances là où avant il n’avait rien demandé ni rien fait pour en subir. Mais il s’en moquait car il sentait que cette douleur serait accompagnée d’une joie lancinante. Cette fois, il acceptait la souffrance, il se jetait à l’intérieur, sans hésiter, même si c’était un affreux et dangereux maelstrom.

***

Ce fut peu après qu’il partirent à Tokyo pour les nationales. C’était la première fois que Tendou s’y rendait et son excitation était telle que même Yamagata avait décrété qu’il était insupportable et s’était déplacé dans le bus pour se mettre au calme, à côté d’Ohira. Seul Ushijima était resté ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu’il était coincé par Tendou contre la fenêtre.

L’hôtel également l’enthousiasma plus que de raison. Semi se moquait désormais franchement de lui et les dernières années hésitaient entre l’amusement et l’envie honteuse de s’excuser, alternant les deux dans les faits.

Tendou avait juste gardé cette capacité d'émerveillement permanent qu'ont les enfants qui s'exclament chaque jour de manière enthousiaste que la lune est dans le ciel, comme s'ils pouvaient imaginer que cela n'allait pas de soi, qu'elle ne serait pas là – logiquement – à chaque fois. Chaque hiver, il se réjouissait et courait partout, de façon absurde et désordonnée, dès les premières neiges. Chaque printemps, il contemplait les arbres en fleurs et se mettait à vouloir écrire des haïkaï ridicules sur les martinets. A chaque entraînement, il s'émerveillait de la puissance des smashs d'Ushijima. Chaque matin, il avait comme un coup violent au cœur, quand son visage était la première chose qu'il apercevait au réveil. Chaque week-end où il rentrait dans sa famille, il ressentait intensément le vide de lui pendant ces journées qui lui semblaient interminables.

La tension était trop vive pour qu’il puisse s’endormir ce soir là. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû s’habituer à vivre toutes ces expériences, qu’il avait cru si longtemps n’être que des rêves lointains et inaccessibles **,** mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être dans un état d’urgence permanent. Il imaginait le terrain qu’il foulerait avec son équipe le lendemain. Il tremblait, avidement, à l’idée de voir l’effet que feraient les smashs d’Ushijima sur leurs adversaires, ses propres contres et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus attendre.

Alors qu’il regardait l’heure sur son téléphone – il était déjà 23 heures – la lumière qu’il émit lui permit de voir les yeux ouverts d’Ushijima qui semblaient scruter le plafond à la recherche de réponses invisibles.

« Tu ne dors pas Wakatoshi-kun, n’est-ce pas, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Seita et Yamagata qui dormaient dans la même chambre.

\- Non.

\- Viens, on va faire un tour.

\- Non, si on se fait attraper par le coach, on va se faire punir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas participer au tournoi.

\- Comme si l’entraîneur allait pouvoir se passer de toi ! Et puis ignores-tu donc que je suis insaisissable ? ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement outré.

\- Chut Tendou, tu fais trop de bruit. »

Mais Tendou ne l’écoutait déjà plus et enfilait son pantalon de jogging et ses baskets.

« Mais dépêche-toi ! » ordonna-t-il à Ushijima qui s’était redressé sur son lit et qui semblait hésiter.

Il finit par se vêtir lui aussi et Tendou s’approcha à pas lents et feutrés de la porte de leur chambre. Il l’ouvrit doucement et vérifia que le couloir était bien vide. Il franchit l’encablure de la porte et Ushijima lui emboîta le pas. A la croisée des couloirs, il jeta un œil et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n’était pas la meilleure des idées. Qui savait qui ils pourraient y croiser ? Ils entendirent alors des voix qui semblaient s’approcher au bout du couloir. Tendou saisit le poignet d’Ushijima et s’élança vivement du côté opposé. Il atteignit la lourde porte des escaliers d’urgence, la souleva et la franchit, entraînant Ushijima à sa suite.

Il reprirent leur souffle, adossés à la porte désormais refermée derrière eux. Et Tendou se rendit compte qu’il tenait toujours le poignet d’Ushijima dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas décidé à se dégager.

« Tu crois que quelqu’un nous a vus, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne pense pas non, sinon, ils nous auraient déjà rattrapés. »

Tendou ne put réprimer un petit rire satisfait qu’il étouffa avec sa main. Ushijima restait impassible.

« On ne va pas rester dans ce couloir toute la nuit quand même.

\- Quoi tu n’es pas bien avec moi ? répondit Tendou le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais déjà Ushijima se dirigeait vers les escaliers en descendant les marches deux par deux. Ils poussèrent, d’un même geste, la lourde porte de sécurité qui menait à la rue et Tendou la bloqua avec une pierre.

« Je vois que tu penses à tout, dit Ushijima, je ne connaissais pas toute l’étendue de ta science du crime.

\- Oh c’est bon monsieur « bien comme il faut », je te signale que tu es désormais mon complice. »

Dans l’obscurité, Tendou crut discerner sur son visage l’ombre d’un léger sourire et c’était définitivement contagieux. Il s’élança à sa suitedans la nuit et la tiédeur de ses rues. Tendou s’était imaginé une ville pleine de lumières, de monde et de bruit mais Tokyo était vaste et leur hôtel se situait en périphérie. Les rues étaient donc à peine plus animées que chez eux. Tendou aurait pu être déçu mais ce n’était pas le cas. Peu importait le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, Ushijima était à lui seul une source d’émerveillement suffisante, quel que soit l’endroit où ils étaient (n’avait-il pas le pouvoir de transformer une turne d’internat en un havre idyllique ?).

Ils finirent leur course sur une passerelle qui permettait aux piétons de traverser une route passante. Ushijima posa les mains sur le garde corps et regarda les voitures défiler en contrebas. Tendou s’assit sur la barrière, à côté de lui, balançant ses jambes au dessus du vide. Ils étaient partis plein d’espoird’éblouissement dans la nuit Tokyoïte et ils se retrouvaient sur un pont moche, au-dessus d’une voie rapide, dans une rue uniforme et triste. Mais tous leurs espoirs et leurs rêves étaient intacts. Un paysage un peu vague et gris n’aurait aucunement le pouvoir de rien changer.

_Il voit :_

_\- des lumières lointaines et faiblement colorées, pâles et fantomatiques_

_\- la rectitude et la rigidité exagérées de la route_

_\- un passant au loin, le nez plongé dans son téléphone, semblant esquiver la pesanteur de la réalité_

_\- une épaisse et lourde voiture noire, bourdonnantau dessous d’eux_

_\- de minuscules moucherons qui volettent près du lampadaire en contrebas (il y a aussi des animaux volants plus grands et Tendou met du temps à comprendre qu’il s’agit de chauve-souris qui les dévorent patiemment, un à un, fondant sur eux en vagues vives et dans un battement d’aile un peu affolé)_

_\- les longues mains d’Ushijima posées avec une étrange légèreté sur le garde-corps (elles n’en ont pas vraiment besoin, Ushijima ne compte pas sur d’illusoires filets pour le rattraper)_

Ushijima leva les yeux d’un air songeur vers les immeubles sombres qui les entouraient et dit d’une voix ferme :

« Nous allons gagner le tournoi. J’irai au sommet de Tokyo, du Japon et du monde.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi lyrique Wakatoshi-kun » sourit Tendou d'une façon qu'il aurait voulu cynique mais qui était bien plus tendre que prévue. Tant pis.

Ushijima ne se formalisa pas.Depuis quelque temps déjà, il donnait l’impression à Tendou qu’il avait accepté ce qu’il était, tout ce qu’il était. Et ce soir là, sans que Tendou ne se l’explique vraiment, peut-être parce qu’il y avait un léger goût d’interdit, cela était encore plus grisant.

« Et moi, je te regarderai » finit-il par lâcher, d’une voix peut-être un peu moins assurée et enjouée que d’habitude.

Ushijima inclina son corps et s'accouda à la barrière, renonçant pour une fois à cette raideur qui donnait l'impression qu'il voulait sans cesse se mettre dans la meilleure position pour toucher le ciel. Il posa même sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Quand Tendou lui jeta un regard un coin, il croisa les yeux d'Ushijima, relevés vers lui et y lut une forme de douceur inédite qui le déstabilisa tant qu'il dut serrer la barrière de ses mains pour s'y maintenir en équilibre.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/flo_nelja/7068499/196166/196166_original.jpg)  


Tendou ressentit le besoin de dire quelque chose pour contrer cet embarras tiède qui s'emparait de lui mais il renonça à briser le silence. Ushijima et lui n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour se sentir bien ensemble et même si Tendou comblait souvent ce vide, il ne voulait pas rompre l’étrange harmonie de cet instant. Il l'acceptait. Ce n'était pas lui, cette fois-ci, qui tiendrait à distance ce genre de moment qu'il ne faisait que souhaiter continuellement mais que paradoxalement, il redoutait tant et désamorçait si souvent, comme s’il risquait – vraiment – de lui exploser au visage.

Un badaud finit par traverser le pont et avant même qu’il atteigne leur niveau, Ushijima s’était redressé. Tendou descendit de la barrière et toucha le sol avec la même sensation que quand l’on quitte un bateau pour rejoindre la terre ferme : un certain soulagement de se retrouver dans son élément et la sensation que l’on a perdu aussi une instabilité enivrante.

Il entendit alors la voix, ferme mais beaucoup moins puissante que d’habitude d’Ushijima, presque couverte par le bruit d’une voiture qui passait sous le pont à vive allure :

« On rentre ?

Tendou acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête et après un dernier regard reconnaissant envers ce lieu désormais aussi précieux pour lui qu’il était banal et laid, il s’élança à sa suite.

Dans l’escalier, il regardait la large nuque d’Ushijima, son dos puissant et peut être était-ce la chaleur ou la fatigue qui semblait lui tomber brusquement dessus mais il dit sans s’en rendre compte ni sans savoir où il voulait en venir lui-même :

« On est incroyablement chanceux, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui » répondit Ushijima après un silence, sans se retourner.

C’était le moment qu’il devait préférer dans cette soirée, qu’il revécut tellement de fois dans son esprit, même longtemps après qu’elle se fut terminée, au point qu'il se demandait parfois s'il ne l'avait pas simplement imaginé.

Alors que leurs pas les menaient silencieusement vers leur hôtel, Tendou, pris d’une impulsion soudaine, sauta sur les épaules d’Ushijima, s’accrochant simultanément à son cou. Ushijima ne sembla en rien ébranlé par l’impact et se contenta de saisir ses cuisses fermement de ses mains larges.

« Mais c’est qu’il est confortable le dos musclé de notre champion » lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille en riant.

Ushijima lui offrit un sourire discret. Il en était si avare que chacun de ceux qu’il voyait était comme une victoire pour Tendou, la lumière étincelante d’un feu d’artifice. Il sentait l’odeur fruitée de son shampooing se dégager des cheveux d’Ushijima, quelques mèches qui lui chatouillaient les joues mais surtout un inédit et absolu sentiment de liberté. Bien sûr, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, mais souhaiter ardemment qu’un vœu se réalise ce n’était apparemment pas la même chose que de le voir se réaliser. Ça n’avait pas la douce saveur diffuse de l’espoir, ça avait une matérialité troublante et presque effrayante. Cela impliquait qu’il fallait vivre avec et accepter que cela modifierait profondément sa réalité.

Tendou n’avait jamais rien eu à lui et ne pouvait donc pas avoir peur de perdre quoi que ce soit. Mais dans la nuit contrastée de Tokyo, cette angoisse de la perte naquit dans son cœur. Il conclut cependant que ce n’était rien comparé à l’ivresse de sentir le corps d’Ushijima contre le sien, n’est-ce pas ? Pourtant, comme pour le retenir, il agrippa ses épaules, de façon convulsive, au point qu’il sentit Ushijima se raidir. Il le serrait plus fort qu’il n’avait jamais serré quoi que ce soit, pas même ses propres genoux quand il ravalait les méchancetés que lui faisaient subir les autres. Il ne savait pas que l’on pouvait entendre battre le cœur d’une autre personne que soi. La tête posée contre son dos, il entendait les battements de celui d’Ushijima, rapides, désordonnées, exactement comme le sien.

Ushijima le reposa au sol à leur arrivée à l’hôtel et ils se glissèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot. Trop de choses avaient été dites et faites de toute façon ce soir là pour qu’il soit utile d’en rajouter.

***

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Tendou put constater, avec une certaine aigreur, la popularité d’Ushijima auprès des filles de l'académie. Apparemment, son aspect lointain, presque inaccessible, n’était pas un obstacle à la naissance de sentiments amoureux (il en savait quelque chose, mais eux partageaient tout de même une proximité indéniable, n’est-ce pas ?). Ushijima reçut dans son casier de nombreuses boites de chocolat, parfois accompagnées de lettres d’amour plus ou moins explicites et enflammées.

Quand Tendou le rejoignit dans leur chambre, Ushijima, qui était assis sur son lit, les boites éparpillées autour de lui, se décala sur son matelas dans une invitation muette. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu’ils partageaient la même chambre et Tendou avait déjà furtivement cédé à ses pulsions en s’étendant dans le lit d’Ushijima quand il n’était pas là, mais à l’idée qu’il y était avec lui, presque appuyé contre son épaule, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.

Ushijima lui tendit la boite de chocolats et ils en mangèrent ensemble, adossés au mur, dans une proximité presque étouffante pour Tendou. Il avait l’habitude des contacts physiques avec Ushijima pourtant. Désormais, il n’hésitait plus à frapper ses mains lors des matchs, à s’accouder nonchalamment sur son épaule, à l’occasion, pour observer ce qu’il faisait. Il aurait été malhonnête de dire que c’était pour lui totalement anodin mais cela n’avait plus la moiteur excitante des premières fois. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette fête ridicule ou parce que le corps d’Ushijima était presque affaissé contre le sien, sa tête dangereusement proche de son épaule, comme s’il s’abandonnait. Mais le fait est qu’à chaque fois qu’il avançait la main vers la boîte, il frôlait le bras d’Ushijima et c’était autant de décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Il devenait alors nécessaire de parler pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une gêne qui devenait une réelle forme de torture.

L’occasion était toute trouvée. Ushijima, qui était pourtant si mesuré d’ordinaire et notamment dans le choix de son alimentation, ne semblait pas aussi rigoureux ce jour-là. Il enchaînait les chocolats et les papiers brillants s’amoncelaient, lentement mais sûrement, à coté de leurs cuisses collées. Tendou trouvait ce relâchement tout à la fois adorable, presque enfantin, et un peu troublant, tant on pouvait y lire aussi une forme de sensualité peu habituelle chez Ushijima.

« Je connais ta faiblesse désormais Wakatoshi-kun ! dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ushijima rougit légèrement mais se contenta de suspendre le geste qu’il avait initié vers la boîte. Tendou éclata de rire.

« Je ne le dirai à personne tu sais et puis tu as bien le droit d’avoir quelques minuscules failles toi aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, acquiesça sobrement Ushijima, mais je te préviens, je nierai toujours l’avoir admis. »

Tendou sourit, mais pas vraiment parce que ce qu’avait dit Ushijima était drôle. Juste parce que cette confiance dont il l’honorait était quelque chose qu’il était le seul à posséder jusqu’à présent, un bien précieux qui valait toute les boites de chocolat de monde. Il poussa un soupir involontaire en jetant un coup d’œil aux à celles encore posées sur le bureau d’Ushijima :

« Quel succès Wakatoshi-kun ! Tu as vu toutes ces filles qui brûlent d’amour pour toi ? »

Ushijima restait silencieux. Il ne semblait pas conscient des sous-entendus lancés par Tendou. Il lui fallait être plus explicite.

« Ça ne te rend pas heureux ? reprit Tendou.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi être aimé par des gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connaissent pas non plus pourrait me rendre heureux. »

Et en effet cette reconnaissance, cette admiration ne semblaient pas impacter d’une quelconque façon que ce soit Ushijima, lors des matchs ou en dehors. Nombreux étaient ceux et celles qui l’appréciaient mais il s’en moquait royalement. Tendou s’interrogeait, il se demandait comment c'était possible d’être détaché à ce point de l’opinion des autres sur soi-même. Il se disait qu’être aimé ainsi aurait peut-être eu le pouvoir de combler toutes ses propres failles. Un coup d’œil sur Ushijima, dont le regard concentré se portait sur la boite posée sur leurs genoux, semblant réfléchir avec calme et sérieux au meilleur choix possible et il apporta cependant vite deux nuances à ses réflexions : la seule minuscule faille d’Ushijima semblait être le chocolat et elle était ridiculement facile à combler (il aurait pu y consacrer toute sa vie) + Ushijima avait raison : la seule personne capable de combler les béances en lui ne pouvait être qu’Ushijima lui-même, uniquement lui, tout simplement parce qu’il l’aimait, et c'était la certitude la plus rassurante et effrayante qu’il avait jamais eue.

« Et ça ne te donne pas envie de les connaître justement, de t’ouvrir davantage aux autres ? »

Il détesta ce qu’il était en train de dire car même s’il savait que c’était vrai, cela ne reflétait en rien ce qu’il ressentait vraiment : un désir impérieux de le garder pour lui.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de ces « autres », à l’exception de mes coéquipiers. »

Ushijima faisait preuve de mauvaise fois, manifestement. Tendou lui parlait d’attachement et lui de sa progression et de ses performances, encore. C’était un peu une feinte déloyale de sa part. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas prêt.

\- Très bien j’ai compris, monsieur Ushiwaka la machine, tu peux continuer à esquiver si tu le désires mais crois-moi, ce n’est pas possible à la longue de se sentir toujours seul » dit-il en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans un geste qu’il voulait exagérément détaché, destiné à contraster avec l’intimité de ce qu’il disait, à atténuer la souffrance qu’il ressentait encore en prononçant ces mots (il croyait pourtant que tous ses souvenirs étaient derrière lui mais manifestement il se trompait) mais qui fut entravé par le sommier au-dessus de sa tête, le rendant finalement franchement grotesque.

Ushijima ne releva pas. Il avait les yeux dangereusement fixés sur la boite de chocolat qu’il tenait sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seul. Toi tu es là, n’est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être qu’il était prêt. Tendou sursauta presque et jeta son regard sur Ushijima qui avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il se demanda s’il réalisait les lourds sous-entendus que l’on pouvait percevoir dans sa question. A l’origine, il était quand même question de sentiments amoureux même si la conversation avait pris un ton plus général finalement. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Tendou se demandait souvent si l’apparence franchise absolue d’Ushijima ne cachait pas des sous-entendus habilement masqués. Il n’avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il en avait par contre une évidente à celle posée par Ushijima.

« Oui.

\- Alors cela me suffit. Je ne vois pas de qui d’autre je pourrais avoir besoin. »

Bien sûr, Ushijima ne savait pas l’écho particulier que ces mots pouvaient avoir sur Tendou. Il ne savait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que Tendou l’aimait évidemment, au sens de « il était amoureux de lui » et il aurait été ridicule de faire semblant que ce n’était pas le cas, de mettre tous ces tressautements dans sa poitrine sur le compte des hormones et de la promiscuité. Mais là c’était quand même trop dur et frontal pour Tendou. Peut-être que c’était lui qui n’était pas prêt finalement.

Il croisa le regard d’Ushijima qui osait chercher ses yeux après lui avoir dit un truc comme ça (le fourbe, est-ce ce qu’on avait vraiment le droit de faire ça ?). Il avait l’impression qu’il suffirait de s’approcher juste un peu pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Il avait même presque la sensation que c’était ce qu’Ushijima attendait mais il eut quand même trop peur que cette idée soit à mettre sur le compte de son propre désir. C’était une bonne excuse pour ne pas se lancer, n’est-ce pas ? C’était à son tour de se dérober :

« Que disent ces lettres alors ? reprit-il en se saisissant d’une petite carte devant lui : _Cher Ushijima-san,_ ouh elle est polie celle-là. Tu aimes les filles polies, Wakatoshi-kun ?

\- Pas spécialement, non.

\- _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès la première fois où je t’ai vu_ , reprit Tendou en ricanant, découpant les syllabes de chacun des mots qu’il lisait. _Depuis, chaque fois que je te croise dans les couloirs, que je t’aperçois dans le réfectoire, je ressens comme un coup au cœur._

Il parlait moins fort et le ton qu’il voulait détaché ne l’était déjà plus vraiment.

\- _Si tu pouvais m’aimer en retour, je serais la plus heureuse du monde._

Il sentait ses joues chauffer sans qu’il puisse rien faire et commençait à s’étrangler avec le peu de salive qu'il lui restait au fond de sa gorge devenue soudain désagréablement sèche.

« _Mais le seul fait de rester dans ton ombre me comble dé…_

\- Arrête Tendou.

\- Oh mais je ne fais rien de mal, on se moque gentiment » reprit-il, après avoir dégluti, retrouvant par la même occasion, avec soulagement, son aplomb et son sourire.

Il remerciait intérieurement Ushijima de l’avoir interrompu à temps, le sauvant d’une pente glissante dans laquelle il s’était engagé sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Il arriva à se tourner vers lui avec un sourire. Ushijima avait les yeux toujours baissés, il semblait presque embarrassé. Tendou détesta l’idée que les mots de cette fille aient pu l’atteindre. Il avait l’impression que l’instant lui glissait définitivement entre les doigts.

« Arrête de lire toi, comme ça » reprit Ushijima d’une voix déjà plus ferme et autoritaire.

Il leva les yeux et Tendou croisa une lueur farouche dans son regard, comme celui d’une bête sauvage acculée qui se bat pour sa survie. Est-ce pour cela qu’il le trouvait, pour la première fois, presque vulnérable ? Le sourire moqueur de Tendou se transforma progressivement en un plus tremblant, plus sincère quoique franchement interrogateur.

\- Et puis ravale ton sourire, s’exclama Ushijima en se saisissant d’un chocolat dans la boite et lui enfournant brutalement dans la bouche.

Tendou essaya de le repousser mais Ushijima avait déjà saisi ses poignets et ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le lit, faisant tomber les boîtes de chocolat au sol. Tendou savait qu’il ne pouvait rien face à sa poigne mais il essayait tout de même, pour la forme, ce qui força Ushijima à intensifier davantage son étreinte, à accentuer le poids de son corps sur le sien (cette manœuvre n’avait pas d’autre but de toute façon). Cela avait commencé comme un chahut anodin mais la puissance excessive que mettait Ushijima dans son emprise avait une ambiguïté inquiétante. Par un réflexe de défense, Tendou avait dans un premier temps fermé les yeux. Il sentait d’autant plus intensément le goût sucré du chocolat dans sa bouche, l’odeur subtile de la sueur d’Ushijima, sa poitrine écrasée par celle d’Ushijima ou peut-être par la brutalité de son propre désir et il ne savait plus si c’était vraiment un jeu. Renonçant à se débattre, il ouvrit les yeux.

_Il voit :_

_\- le sommier de son propre lit, aux lattes régulières_

_\- les draps qui se crispent sous leurs corps (il trouve ça presque obscène)_

_\- les mains nouées d’Ushijima enserrant les siennes_

_\- les lèvres d’Ushijima, légèrement entrouvertes. Il a l’impression que s’il tendait la main, il pourrait réellement saisir son souffle entre ses doigts_

_\- les yeux d’Ushijima, plus acérés que jamais (ne les sent-il pas tailler lentement et précisément son cœur ?)_

_\- les cheveux d’Ushijima (il adorerait pouvoir y glisser la main)_

_\- ses propres chaussettes aux motifs de mouches (tout le monde lui dit que ce sont des abeilles, que personne ne créerait des chaussettes avec des mouches dessus mais lui il sait)_

Il aurait été logique de se dire que la situation était plus que désirable pour Tendou. Mais personne n'avait dit qu'il agissait en vertu d'une quelconque logique et c'était tout juste terrifiant. Ne pas être sûr de maîtriser son corps, être même conscient que tout contrôle lui échappait, malgré les longues heures qu'il passait à en tester les limites, à en exploiter toutes les possibilités, était comme un constat d'échec qui menaçait à tout moment de devenir franchement embarrassant.

Tendou avait décidé il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur des autres mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait anticipé que leurs agressions et leur cruauté. Il n’avait pas imaginé à quel point c’était très différent de se retrouver confronté à leur désir. Il avait toujours adhéré à l'idée que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, mais désormais, alors qu'il éprouvait la fragilité de ce lien - qui était à lui -, il avait juste envie de le protéger en le serrant avec douceur au creux de ses bras et de garder cette potentialité à l’abri de toute dramatique réalisation. Alors un instant, son avidité et ses propres envies furent éclipsés par cette peur dévorante qui glaçait progressivement chacune de ses veines. Après avoir tout eu, ne risquait-il pas de se retrouver brutalement sans rien ? Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ce néant.

« Wakatoshi-kun, je te signale que tu es quand même couché sur moi. Si quelqu'un entrait, il pourrait trouver ça réellement suspect.

\- Imbécile... ça t'apprendra à ne pas toucher à mes affaires, répondit Ushijima avec un sourire à la fois un peu espiègle et un peu triste que Tendou ne lui connaissait pas (et s'il se lançait dans l'élaboration d'une cartographie de tous ses sourires qui répertorierait le côté de sa bouche qui se soulevait en premier ou le degré de l'angle avec lequel elle le faisait, la forme de la courbure que ses lèvres prenaient ?)

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de te voler ton goûter ! »

Puis il se mit à rire, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sincérité pour que cela permette de dénouer un instant joyeusement - heureusement - la tension qui venait de s'installer. Ushijima posa son front contre son oreiller, juste à côté de la tête de Tendou et sembla étouffer un râle de frustration, ou bien peut-être était-ce aussi un rire, un peu rouillé, un peu poussif, un peu amer. Tendou pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et la stupéfaction, le malaise insidieux qui le gagnaient progressivement l’empêchèrent de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Ushijima desserra son étreinte et finit par se redresser, les joues rougies, comme s'il avait manqué d'air la tête enfouie dans le tissu de sa taie sur laquelle on distinguait une trace humide ovale de la forme de ses dents serrées. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de tendre sa main vers le visage de Tendou. De son pouce, il essuya d'un geste ferme la commissure de ses lèvres, y prélevant des restes de chocolat fondu et le lécha en le regardant d'un air bravache, mais aussi peut-être avec un peu d'aigreur, quelque chose qui voulait dire « comme tu voudras ». Ce type était vraiment déloyal, pensa Tendou en se relevant d'un bond avant que toutes les idées terribles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête finissent par _se voir_.

Malgré le goût d'inachevé qui lui resta finalement dans la bouche et la gêne passagère qu'elle laissa entre eux mais qui s'envola avec les premières giboulées du printemps, Tendou décida ce jour-là qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que le chocolat.

***

Leur dernière année de lycée passa trop vite. Tendou savait retenir les instants en les rendant exagérément (et parfois ridiculement) intenses mais il n’avait pas le pouvoir d’interrompre indéfiniment le cours du temps.

Aucun terminale ne s’était réellement posé la question de sa participation au tournoi du printemps. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble depuis trois ans. Ils avaient progressivement constitué la carcasse de la terrible Shiratorizawa et ils se devaient de qualifier une nouvelle fois leur école avant de définitivement passer le flambeau aux plus jeunes. Si le discours officiel avait cette forme, en réalité il était plus question de partager encore cette douce insouciance d’être ensemble (même Semi était resté) ces moments à rire tous ensemble où chacun pouvait lire parfois un léger sourire dénouer la bouche d’Ushijima. Ils voulaient tous aussi évoluer une dernière fois dans sa lumière, rester le plus longtemps dans un monde où ils étaient éclaboussés par sa puissance.

La défaite contre Karasuno n’en fut que plus terrible, d’autant plus pour une équipe qui avait autant l’habitude de la victoire. Il était temps de se préoccuper désormais du terrifiant avenir qui les attendait, loin de l’insouciance du lycée et cela même si nourri des rêves démesurés d’Ushijima, il leur semblait à tous qu’ils avaient l’ambition de réaliser chacun des leurs.

Tendou était le moins affecté par cela, il avait l’habitude de ne pas se projeter dans l’avenir et cela lui épargnait pas mal de désillusion. Ou du moins c’est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Comme les autres, cette défaite le mettait devant l’année qui s’achèverait bientôt et s’il ne se souciait pas vraiment de son futur, il n’en avait pas moins terriblement peur de perdre ce qu’il avait. L’idée que très bientôt, Ushijima ne serait plus le centre de sa vie était la pensée la plus terrifiante qu’il avait jamais eue. Elle le laissait parfois, certains soirs, éperdu, le souffle court, comme accroché au bord d’un abîme à une pierre bien trop friable.

La conversation qu’il avait eue avec Ushijima, lors de leurs étirements d'après-match aurait dû pourtant le rassurer. Ushijima avait acquiescé comme c’était son habitude et Tendou savait maintenant qu’il ne le faisait jamais par politesse. Mais depuis ce jour où ils avaient, pour la première fois, évoqué leur séparation prochaine, Ushijima était devenu encore plus taciturne (si c’était possible), et constatait-il avec tristesse, spécifiquement avec lui. Pour Tendou, il était évident qu’Ushijima n’avait jamais ignoré la réalité de cet avenir proche (il en était conscient, avide plus que personne) mais en parler avait rendu cela beaucoup plus concret. Cette crispation n’était pas vraiment l’issue qu’il attendait. Pour lui, ça avait été au contraire une invitation à profiter davantage de chacun de ces instants qui leur restaient ensemble. Il croyait aussi, avec un peu d’amertume, qu’ils avaient dépassé cette gêne et ces non-dits (il faisait semblant de le croire, il y avait un mur de non-dits entre eux).

Tendou pourtant n'insistait pas. Il ne voulait pas créer de lui-même une situation artificiellement pathétique et sentimentale, qui pourrait facilement lui échapper, et il prenait son mal en patience. Et même si une part de lui, celle qui voulait plus que tout jouir de la vie, se consumait dans cette insupportable attente, l'autre, celle constituée de ses doutes et ses peurs, et qui avait fait naître tous ses démons, se contentait mollement d'attendre. Pouvait-il vraiment confronter Ushijima à sa froideur sans qu'il ne lui renvoie celle dont il avait lui-même fait preuve auparavant (impossible cette fois-là de mettre sa souffrance sur le compte de quelqu’un d’autre), cette lâcheté qu’il avait regrettée depuis tant de fois, sans pour autant agir pour ravaler enfin cette boule sèche qui lui restait au fond de la gorge ?

Un soir, en entrant dans leur chambre, il tomba sur une scène inédite. Ushijima était assis sur son lit, le dos courbé, la tête baissée. Il soupira en voyant Tendou arriver. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il était hors de question qu’il gâche encore le moindre instant qu’il pouvait passer avec Ushijima, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir comme ça. Bien sûr c'était une marque de confiance, il était le seul auquel Ushijima montrait sa faiblesse mais Tendou refusait de voir sur lui cette tristesse et ces regrets qui lui allaient si mal. C'était trop douloureux. Il se plaça donc face à lui, une main nonchalamment posée sur sa hanche et chercha dans son esprit la petite phrase qui pourrait le faire réagir, le dérider peut-être, le secouer, le toucher (il pourrait faire ça toute sa vie si besoin, il ne voyait pas de projet plus inspirant et désirable que celui-là).

Il n’eut pourtant le temps de rien dire. Déjà Ushijima avait saisi son poignet dans sa main. Tendou se figea. Son plan tombait à l’eau. Il n’était même plus capable de parler. Il sursauta franchement, quand la seconde d’après, après l'avoir attiré fermement à lui, il sentit la tête d’Ushijima se poser contre son ventre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et eut même un instant l’instinct de se dégager mais à la place, après quelques secondes de panique, il baissa les yeux et distingua le haut du crâne d’Ushijima contre lui. Il pouvait sentir, enfin, bien plus que jamais la réalité de son corps, de leur lien et Tendou se sentit faiblir. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’un contact physique puisse être aussi doux et violent à la fois **.** Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir ni se retenir : à l’instant où il posa sa main dans la chevelure d’Ushijima, il ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir. Il était illusoire de vouloir mettre cela sur le compte d’autre chose que l’émotion étourdissante qui s’emparait de ses entrailles. Ses doigts se serrèrent comme malgré lui, agrippant des mèches entre ses doigts. Il se laissa aller à cette caresse d’une tendresse inédite, s’abandonnant totalement à cette douceur,à cette tension **,** sans chercher à comprendre ni retenir quoi que ce soit. Progressivement sa main descendit dans la nuque d’Ushijima et la serra avec une force dont il n’aurait pu évaluer l’intensité tant tous ses sens lui semblaient décuplés à cet instant là. Ce contact le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête et Ushijima ne semblait pas vraiment mieux que lui.

« J’aurais voulu jouer encore le tournoi de printemps avec toi » finit par lâcher Ushijima de sa voix grave, peut-être un peu plus rauque et éraillée que d’habitude.

Ce n’était vraiment pas juste de mettre ainsi des mots sur ce qui faisait tellement souffrir. Cela rendait tout tellement plus concret et Tendou n’était pas sûr de vouloir de ce brusque éclat de réalité à ce moment-là tant il avait l’impression d'enfin toucher ses rêves les plus intimes du bout des doigts.

« J’aurais voulu faire le mur à Tokyo et juste marcher une dernière fois dans les rues avec toi » ajouta Ushijima.

Tendou comprenait intimement le sens de ces regrets, même s’il s’était promis que plus jamais ils ne guideraient sa vie. Parfois, on avait juste envie qu’une chose se passe maintenant parce qu’on savait que sinon, elle n’aurait jamais la même saveur. Et même s’ils feraient un jour cette virée dans Tokyo et même si Ushijima allait pouvoir réaliser tous ses rêves, cela ne serait jamais pareil que de le vivre au moment délicieux où les rêves ne sont que des rêves et où le goût de l’interdit et de l’inédit donne l’impression qu’on a arraché un moment d’éternité au ciel.

Mais Tendou songeait à cela sans aigreur. Il sentit un sourire étirer son visage. S’il croyait que le ressentiment qu’il avait envers la vie, perdurerait éternellement, il s’était trompé.Le moment qu’il vivait à cet instant-là lui semblait encore plus précieux que tout ce qu’il aurait pu vivre à Tokyo ou juste dans ses rêves. Un seul être humain avait-il vraiment réussi à le libérer de toutes ces chaînes invisibles qu’il avait lui-même forgées ? Ushijima était-il vraiment un exorciste qui de sa lumière impitoyable avait fait s'évaporer la matière gluante qui emprisonnait son cœur et qui, lui ayant redonné son humanité, l’avait rendu au monde qui était vraiment le sien ? Ou alors Tendou avait-il juste grandi, ses rêves trop grands trouvant enfin un écho pour leur répondre ?

Il n’était plus un monstre de destruction en tout cas. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Il le comprenait alors, en tenant le corps chaud et si vivant d'Ushijima entre ses bras, consoler quelqu'un que l'on aimait était infiniment meilleur que faire souffrir quelqu'un qui nous avait fait du mal. Il sentait maintenant que sa soif de vivre s'accompagnait à nouveau d’une capacité à jouir totalement de chaque joie, sans aucune rancune ni volonté de revanche, comme lorsqu’il était un jeune enfant.

_Il voit :_

_\- l’éclat de bois manquant sur le pied de son bureau sur lequel il distingue l'autocollant qu'il y a collé (un pansement avait-il affirmé à Ushijima, perplexe)_

_\- les lits qui lui paraissent soudain minuscules (ils rentrent à peine dedans à présent)_

_\- les volets roulants de la chambre qui doivent être défaillants puisqu’ils laissent toujours passer des rais de lumière_

_\- les larges épaules d’Ushiijma qui lui paraissent pourtant presque vulnérables à cet instant-là_

_\- sa propre poitrine qui se soulève régulièrement (il a comme l’impression de sentir le goût de l’air qu’il inspire)_

_\- les cheveux d’Ushijima qui se soulèvent irrégulièrement au gré du vent qui pénètre par les fenêtres ouvertes (c’est bientôt le printemps)_

_\- une petite tâche noire sur le mur (un instant il croit que c’est une mouche mais ce n’est finalement qu’un éclat d’encre ancien projeté sur la surface blanche du mur)_

Était-il normal que ces éléments, dont certains paraissaient franchement anodins comparés aux autres lui procurent tous ce même serrement dans la poitrine ? Tendou expérimentait simplement pour la première fois la nostalgie et regretter un lien que l’on avait créé (et tout ce qu'il nous avait apporté de joies), même si c’était quand même douloureux lui semblait être la plus agréable douleur qu’il ait jamais ressentie et cela l’emplissait silencieusement de bonheur. Il avait pensé que prendre ce qu’avaient les autres pourrait suffire à le soulager mais c’était sous-estimer la sensation d’avoir quelque chose à soi. Il comprenait mieux désormais l'implacable patience dont sa mère avait toujours fait preuve, la farouche tendresse avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours protégé. Même s’il savait cela impossible, désormais, il voulait tout, tout le temps, et que cela ait toujours cette même inconséquente douceur.

A partir de cet instant, le temps sembla filer plus vite que jamais, irrémédiablement. Il se revit essayer de serrer les mains, de les rendre hermétiques, en vain, pour ne pas laisser couler l’eau mais il sentait le même douloureux sentiment d’impuissance et comme c’était Ushijima qui s’échappait d’entre ses mains, ce n’était pas seulement de la frustration c’était aussi un chagrin infini.

Les dernières semaines qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent trop douces. C'était comme si Ushijima, lui si concentré sur ses objectifs, plein de certitudes, partageait pour quelques instants l'euphorie de vivre de Tendou, mais en y mettant le calme de sa résolution. Tout cela donnait une étrange sensation de paix frénétique.Tendou savourait chaque seconde passée au calme, dans cette chambre, quand Ushijima posait sa tête sur ses genoux pour lire un manga, pendant que lui-même regardait son téléphone, une main glissée dans ses cheveux, chantonnant doucement. Il s’imprégnait, jusqu’à la dernière miette, de la force d’Ushijima, qui, alors que les autre dernière années allaient déjà s’entraîner dans leurs futures universités, se contentait de jouer encore avec lui. Il aurait pu se réjouir, s’enorgueillir même d’avoir fait dévier légèrement Ushijima de sa course effrénée vers la puissance absolue. Mais c’était définitivement de tendresse dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là et non de fierté. Il emmagasinait, avec avidité, tous ces instants pleins de tension, d’abandon, de désespoir, de joies d’autant plus intenses qu’il les savait périssables.

Il n'était pas question de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivaient et ressentaient, ils n'en auraient pas eu l'audace. Ils ne voulaient rien gâcher, comme quand on surprend un oiseau posé sur une branche et que l'on évite de faire le moindre mouvement, presque de respirer, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe et disparaisse à jamais dans le ciel.

***

Lors de leur dernière soirée au lycée, Tendou suggéra aux dernières années de la passer ensemble sur le toit de l'internat, et même Ohira fut enthousiasmé – et même Ushijima accepta. Ils étaient tous les cinq assis en rond. Semi avait apporté une bouteilled'alcool. Il régnait un délicieux sentiment d'impunité, et ils n'essayaient même pas de masquer leur présence. Ils faisaient du bruit, bien trop de bruit, Tendou chantait et Ohira riait bruyamment ce qui réchauffait le cœur de tout le monde. En réalité, ils en avaient quand même un peu besoin car derrière la joie de façade, les cœurs étaient serrés à l'idée de l'heure des adieux qui approchait inexorablement.

Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête ne les aidait pas. Les étoiles brillaient intensément et accentuaient cette sensation d'écrasement qu'ils ressentaient, cette impression d'être au cœur de quelque chose d'à la fois infini et dérisoire qui finit toujours par s'éteindre en une vrillante comète, dans l'indifférence de tous, à part des quelques rêveurs qui veulent tenter de saisir cette brièveté des instants. C'était le cas de Tendou qui s'était couché sur le dos et regardait le ciel jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Il écoutait les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Apparemment la présence d'Ushijima avait donné à tous des rêves de grandeur. Semi voulait devenir une rock star et tout le monde rit quand il le déclara avec aplomb (sauf Ushijima qui ne dénigrait jamais les rêves des autres). Yamagata et Ohira allaient rentrer à l’université mais ne voulaient pas arrêter le volley. Et la vie de labeur et de sacrifices qui les attendait s'ils voulaient associer les deux ne semblait pas les effrayer. Rien ne les effrayait plus. Plus aucune peur, juste la certitude que les efforts intenses, continus pouvaient les mener là où ils le désiraient.

Il y avait moins de retenue, de gêne ce soir-là, comme quand on sait que nos actes seront sans conséquence, que l'on parle à des gens que l’on ne connaît pas, en sachant que cela n’influencera pas notre quotidien. Et pourtant, ils se sentaient liés, irrémédiablement, comme une évidence qui disait qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais totalement parce que ce qu'ils avaient vécu était si intense, parce que cela avait vraiment valu la peine. Les kilomètres, les années ne feraient pas le poids contre cette lourdeur dans leur poitrine, leur connexion profonde.

« Et toi Tendou que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'improviserai. Je ne veux rien construire d’éternel ou de grandiose de toute façon. Je voudrais faire un truc simple, même un peu inutile mais qui serait un moyen de faire plaisir aux gens, de les soulager après une rude journée.

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu du bien être des autres ? déclara Yamagata partagé entre dérision et admiration (la matérialité du temps était tellement palpable ce soir-là que tous le sentaient et ils n’avaient pas tellement envie d’en rire).

\- Si tu veux mon avis c'est quand même un peu suspect, déclara Eita.

\- Et toi avec ta musique c’est pas exactement ce que tu veux faire, idiot ? répondit Ohira.

\- Jamais de la vie, je fais juste ça pour que tous les regards soient enfin braqués sur moi. »

Tendou sentait toujours celui d'Ushijima posé sur lui depuis qu'il avait parlé. Il retardait le moment où il allait le croiser mais il ne pouvait l’éviter éternellement. Il jeta finalement un regard de son côté et fut immédiatement aspiré par ses yeux.

« Tu as changé Tendou » déclara Ushijima.

« Tu as été réparé » aurait peut-être été une formulation plus exacte. « Vous m'avez réparé » aurait été une réponse plus honnête. « Tu m'as trouvé » était celle qui tentait le plus de franchir ses lèvres. Le rejet, les chagrins d’enfants qui lui avaient paru si vifs étaient devenus plus flous à présent. Il avait trouvé une place pour lui et il se sentait accepté désormais par le monde qui l'entourait. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus cette fois, vraiment. Il avait tout.

« Tu peux parler, Ushijima, qu’est-ce que fais sur le toit du lycée à boire du mix ? Un vrai délinquant ! reprit Semi.

\- Je vous signale que je suis le seul à ne pas boire.

\- Peut-être mais tu es devenu dangereusement accessible, insista Semi, à moitié bourré, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Heureusement que nous quittons le lycée demain. Un peu plus et tu aurais réconforté les kouhai après chaque défaite en les serrant dans tes bras.

\- Que tous les démons des enfers nous en préservent, s’exclama Ohira.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose arriver, répondit Tendou en levant la main en guise de serment, c’est promis.

\- Je n’aurais jamais laissé une nouvelle défaite se produire de toute façon, finit par répondre Ushijima. »

Ohira se mit à rire, franchement, très fort, de sa façon à lui qui avait le pouvoir de faire redescendre la tension même quand il n'y en avait pas besoin. Mais Tendou ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient raison. Ushijima était désormais plus ouvert aux autres. Il aurait dû s’en réjouir pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher, égoïstement, de regretter le temps où il n’était comme ça qu’avec lui. Mais c’était donnant-donnant après tout, acceptation contre acceptation, libération contre libération, amitié contre amitié.

« C’est pas plutôt toi qui aurait voulu faire ça avec le petit Shirabu, lança Yamagata à Semi, le sourire aux lèvres. Avoue qu’il va te manquer.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu’il m’a pris ma place de titulaire ?

\- Et alors dit Ohira, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que l’amitié ce n’est pas lié qu’aux circonstances. C’est comme…

Il cherchait ses mots comme si l’alcool ou la gêne le retenait. Il reprit pourtant la voix un peu lointaine

\- Ces moments étranges de déjà-vu. Tu regardes quelqu’un ou tu échanges quelques mots avec lui et tu sens que tu le connais déjà alors que pourtant tu es certain que tu ne l’as jamais rencontré. »

Quelqu’un aurait dû lancer une remarque acerbe à propos du sentimentalisme maladroit de cette déclaration mais personne n’en avait le courage, ni l’envie même.

Tendou croisa à nouveau furtivement le regard d’Ushijima posé sur lui. Il n’avait jamais vu cette lueur implorante au fond de ses yeux. Et c'était encore plus écrasant que le ciel lui-même.

Il fallait un peu de légèreté alors il préféra lancer l'idée du classement des moments les plus dingues qu'ils avaient vécus ces trois dernières années. Il y était beaucoup question de Tendou, mais aussi de Goshiki, à qui l'on pouvait faire avaler n’importe quel bobard, ou encore qui s'était endormi une fois dans le gymnase après une punition du coach et arrivant en cours le lendemain en tenue de sport, en retard et complètement effaré. Ushijima évoqua un jeu de mots qu’il avait tenté de faire récemment, pour la première fois, mais ils repoussèrent unanimement cette option, ajoutant qu’ils préféraient l’oublier à tout jamais.Il leur semblait que leurs rires éclataient si forts qu'on pouvait les entendre résonner dans toute l'académie et à force peut-être même qu’ils pourraient atteindre les étoiles au dessus de leur tête jusqu'aux plus lointaines des galaxies.

Ils restèrent là une partie de la nuit. Personne n’avait vraiment envie de redescendre les escaliers qui les ramènerait vers la réalité et sa temporalité étouffante, leur vie d’adulte qui se rappelait à eux de façon de plus en plus tangible et oppressante, mais Yamagata ne tenait même plus assis et même Semi était en train de demander à Tendou de leur chanter une vieille ballade. Sentant que le meilleur de la soirée était derrière eux et qu’il ne restait plus que l’aigreur de la fin, quand la mélancolie prend toute la place, les déclarations deviennent un peu trop sincères et qu’il est si difficile de contenir ses larmes, Ohira prit les choses en main et aida Yamagata à se relever pour le conduire à leur chambre. Semi se plaça de l’autre côté mais il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Tendou leur emboîtait le bras quand il sentit la main d’Ushijima sur son épaule qui le retenait fermement. Il eut une étrange appréhension et songea un instant à se dégager. Quel genre de moment agréable pourrait-il vivre alors que la nostalgie devenait si oppressante, comme un poids d’une tonne au fond de sa gorge ? Quels mots légers pourrait-il encore prononcer alors qu’il avait tellement envie de pleurer ?

Mais c’était Ushijima, et pour toutes les raisons du monde, il était inutile de résister. Il attendit donc le cœur battant que la porte se ferme devant eux, avec un bruit sourd, avec un sentiment d’inexorable. Les bras d’Ushijima l’enlacèrent alors,avec une puissance excessive, au point que cela lui fit mal. Avait-il vraiment imaginé un instant auparavant que quitter ce toit à cet instant était la meilleure option ? Il sentait le souffle d’Ushijima dans son cou et ses lèvres qui frôlaient son oreille. Tendou aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose mais l’émotion était si vive qu’il en avait mal dans chacun de ses membres.

Ushijima finit par relâcher son étreinte. C’était certainement ce qu’il pouvait exprimer de plus sincère et de plus intime. Mais Tendou n’arrivait plus à se sentir chanceux. Peut-être était-ce l’alcool mais il se sentait irritable, prêt à s’emporter à n’importe quel instant. Pourtant quand il se retourna, il fut prit de court et toute cette rancœur s’évanouit brusquement. Ushijima le regardait avec un air éperdu, les joues rouges, une fragilité qu’il ne lui avait jamais vue. Pouvait-il vraiment résister à ça ?

Un instant, Tendou crut qu’il allait l’embrasser. Il aurait pu le faire lui aussi bien sûr. Il semblait assez clair qu’Ushijima n’attendait que ça. Mais ces secondes où il savait que cela allait arriver étaient encore meilleures que tout ce qu’il avait pu pressentir. Il voulait juste que ça dure, un peu, encore un tout petit peu, souhaitant plus que jamais avoir le pouvoir de distendre et d'étirer le temps.

A la place, Ushijima finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule en s’agrippant à son sweat. Tendou sentait ce poids s'étendre dans toute sa poitrine, ainsi que celui de tout ce qu’ils étaient en train de vivre et de perdre simultanément.

« Alors monsieur le rouleau-compresseur, on faiblit ? fit-il dans un sourire qu’il aurait voulu cynique mais qui était tout juste désespéré.

\- Par contre toi, tu restes toujours impitoyable.

\- Et c’est toi qui me dis ça, ce n’est pas vraiment très juste. »

Tendou n’arrivait plus à rire de la situation, ni même à sourire.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? reprit-il, c’est trop dur.

 **-** Parce que j’ai l’impression que trop tard c’est toujours mieux que jamais. »

Ushijima avait toujours la tête posée sur son épaule et Tendou entendait ses mots directement dans son oreille. Ils y résonnaient comme un bourdonnement, cela faisait des chatouilles mais sans rien d’agréable là-dedans. Ushijima finit par se redresser. Il poussa un profond soupir comme s’il cherchait à se donner du courage. Tendou ne savait pas la tête qu’il faisait, il n’avait plus le pouvoir de composer son visage comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ushijima avait brisé ses dernières défenses comme il avait brisé les siennes.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » lâcha Ushijima qui semblait avoir oublié le ton impérieux avec lequel on donne habituellement un ordre.

Tendou glissa sa main sur sa joue puis empoigna une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Alors ferme les yeux. »

Ushijima obéit en même temps qu’il avançait doucement son visage vers le sien. Manifestement, il avait définitivement perdu son assurance et Tendou trouva ça trivialement adorable. Il embrassa d’abord la joue d’Ushijima, puis sa tempe, son front, son autre joue, son menton. La lourde respiration d'Ushijima était émaillée de petits bruits de gorge rauques et profonds.Quand Tendou posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, - _enfin !_ \- il avait encore les yeux ouverts. Il voulait voir autant qu’il le touchait cet Ushijima qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Il distinguait sur son visage tant de choses qu’il ne connaissait pas : des spasmes, des contractions involontaires de la mâchoire, des sourires irrépressibles. Mais c’était trop à la fois alors il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Tendou s’était toujours demandé pourquoi tout le monde se faisait toute une histoire d’un simple baiser. Mais il comprenait à présent. Ce n’était pas seulement que c’était une caresse d’une intensité inouïe, pas seulement parce que ses propres lèvres avaient une sensibilité qu’il ne soupçonnait même pas (il les avait mordues tant de fois pourtant mais manifestement, quand c’était quelqu’un d’autre , ce n’était pas la même chose), pas seulement que toutes ces sensations l’ébranlaient des pieds à la tête (et surtout au milieu, là dans le creux de son ventre) d’une façon qu’il aurait voulue moins intense et obscène (mais il ne contrôlait plus rien). C’était surtout que pénétrer dans le corps de quelqu’un, c’était ce qu’il avait vécu de plus intime, impudique et indécent (et pourtant il croyait, ridicule qu’il était, qu’il s’ y connaissait en indécence). Un peu plus, et il aurait pu sentir son cœur remonter au fond de sa gorge et toucher celui d’Ushijima venu à sa rencontre.

La timidité dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant semblait avoir brutalement disparu. Tendou découvrait un autre Ushijima encore, dont les gestes étaient moins précis, plus flous et superflus, le souffle étrangement dissonant et erratique. Il tenait sa nuque avec force et Tendou sentait son avidité frénétique, la fermeté presque brutale de ses gestes et c’était tout comme il l’avait imaginé tant de fois mais juste en mille fois mieux.Il se faisait réellement dévorer finalement et il adorait ça. Ce n’était peut-être pas le plus conventionnel des premiers baisers, du moins le pensait-il, mais il leur ressemblait et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils deviendraient normaux de toute façon ? Ushijima était un astre incandescent et exigeant qui brillerait chaque jour plus haut et plus fort dans le ciel. Et lui ? Il était en orbite - désordonnée, anarchique - autour de sa vie, juste heureux de pourvoir contempler son étoile et tous ceux qui penseraient un jour que c'était du gâchis étaient tout juste des imbéciles.

C'était à la fois un puissant désir, dévorant, et la légèreté et la douceur d'une plume dans sa main. Un appel frénétique vers son corps et l'envie de briser tous les murs de l'univers juste pour pouvoir le regarder dormir quelques secondes de plus le matin. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réduire les contradictions de les enserrer dans l'étau de la logique sous prétexte qu'il avait grandi et que sa place dans l'univers était désormais claire. Il n'aurait plus jamais à être ce que les autres voulaient qu'il soit. Il était Satori Tendou, enchanté, réellement, de vous rencontrer. Ce n'était plus une honte, pas une fierté non plus. Juste une rassurante évidence, aussi simple que celle de l'amour aux multiples facettes lumineuses, changeant mais toujours beaucoup trop vaste qu'il ressentait pour Ushijima.

_Quand il se séparent enfin, Tendou peut voir :_

_\- à nouveau le ciel étoilé. Pour une fois sa beauté sidérante est battue par :_

_\- les cheveux d’Ushijima qui s'envolent un peu sous la brise_

_\- les yeux d’Ushijima, humides et vagues_

_\- le nez d’Ushijima (ses narines se dilatent, comme s'il avait besoin d'emmagasiner davantage d’air)_

_\- la bouche d’Ushijima, rosée, comme usée mais qui semble pourtant toujours aussi avide_

_\- les mains d'Ushijima (et si elle étaient puissantes au point de pouvoir tenir éternellement son cœur en leur creux ?)_

_\- le cou d'Ushijima et les veines en relief qui y palpitent, comme si elles étaient animées d'une vie propre_

_\- les épaules d'Ushijima (il doit s'y retenir pour ne pas tomber)_

Tendou se dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas de mourir à cet instant (il gardait toujours ce goût pour ce qui était étrangement dramatique). De toute façon,il avait déjà tout ce qu’il avait jamais voulu. Il se moquait absolument de l’avenir et de tous ses cataclysmes à venir. Il existait déjà d'ailleurs ce cataclysme : il faisait exploser son cœur en ce moment même et une des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes se serait abattue sur eux entraînant la destruction de la terre qu’il n’aurait même pas pu faire la différence.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre fut infini, comme s'ils voulaient retarder ce retourà la normalequi les y attendait inévitablement dans ce lieu si familier, où ils avaient leurs habitudes, qu'ils allaient quitter à jamais dans une poignée de secondes (à l'échelle du monde et même de leur vie). Alors tous les quelques mètres, une main se serrait sur un bras, le retenant. Et ils tanguaient, sous le coup de l'ivresse, se plaquaient au mur et échangeaient des baisers douloureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils étouffent avant de reprendre leur route quelques secondes. Heureusement qu’il quittaient l’académie le lendemain, maintenant que Tendou savait que l’on pouvait progresser ainsi dans un de ses couloirs, il lui aurait paru absurde et ridicule de faire autrement.

Mais le temps ne pouvait être suspendu éternellement et ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de leur chambre. Et elle contenait tant de leur amitié mais pas vraiment ce qu'ils venaient de faire ou du tout de moins pas de cette façon là, pas sous cette forme là. Et c’était à la fois déchirant et délicieusement nostalgique de se dire que c'était un lieu à part dans cet univers, réellement rassurant, où ils n'avaient pas encore eu à se jeter dans le vide, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Ce fut donc sur le seuil de cette porte qu'ils échangèrent leur dernier baiser. Et déjà, il se faisait plus hésitant, comme s’ils revenaient doucement à la réalité. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, il ne restait plus que la douce fièvre, cette tiédeur dans les yeux d'Ushijima pour convaincre Tendou qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

***

Ushijima faisait sa valise. Cela lui prenait du temps. Vu de l’extérieur on aurait dit qu’il cherchait à exploiter l’espace de façon optimale jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus d’air du tout à l'intérieur (Tendou avait l’impression que ses chaussettes allaient étouffer, à être serrées ainsi mais c’est peut-être juste ce qu’il ressentait lui à ce moment-là).

Il était assis sur son lit, son Jump entre les mains. Il avait prévu de donner ce numéro à Ushijima pour dans le train. Au fond, il savait que cela ne lui ferait pas forcément plaisir. Mais quand on quitte quelqu’un que l’on aime, on a parfois l’impression absurde que lui donner un objet qui nous appartient permet d’atténuer une séparation, de garder un lien, alors que ça ne fait le plus souvent que raviver la douleur de la séparation. Mais peu importe, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se dire qu’une partie de lui serait encore un peu avec lui, serait toujours avec lui.

Ushijima finit par le rejoindre en haut du lit et le cadre trembla au point qu’il se demanda s’il n’allait pas céder sous leur poids.

Tendou fit comme s’il ne trouvait pas cela inquiétant. Il ne voulait à aucun prix briser cet instant justement parce qu’il était fragile. Il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient tous les deux plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été (pas physiquement s’entend, mais vous comprenez). Ushiijima poussa un long soupir, il semblait être accablé par un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, sur tout son corps et dont il ne semblait pas capable de de se défaire.

« J’ai l’habitude de créer ce genre de découragement chez les autres mais c’est souvent une fois que j’ai brisé leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. »

Il ne voyait pas le visage d’Ushijima mais Tendou eut l’intuition qu’il souriait légèrement.

« Tu te souviens de toutes nos conversations ? »

A quoi bon mentir de toute façon ? Depuis quand Tendou était-il amoureux de lui ? Il ne savait même plus ce que cela faisait de ne pas l’aimer. Il aurait été ridicule de le cacher ou le nier. Il était déjà bien trop tard.

« Oui. »

Tendou avait tenté de se donner une contenance en lisant sa revue mais cela faisait déjà quatre fois qu’il recommençait à lire la même case. Il finit par la poser à côté de lui. Cela manquait de sincérité et ils avaient dépassé ce stade désormais : il n’y avait plus de place entre eux pour la gêne. Ce fut pourtant timidement qu’il tourna la tête vers Ushijima. Il le regardait intensément, toujours aussi insondable qu’à son habitude. Mais Tendou y vit quand même la flamme familière, et si rassurante pour lui, de sa résolution sans faille.

Ushijima leva alors la main et Tendou eut l’impression qu’elle bougeait au ralenti. Tout restait toujours si solennel, théâtral, jusqu’au bout et c'était parfait comme ça. Et Tendou rendit les armes, il abandonnait, il se laissait faire. Il n'avait plus la moindre envie de contrer Ushijima, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il savourait avec délectation chacune de ces fractions de secondes qui s’écoulèrent, avant qu’Ushijima, fatalement (c’était écrit, depuis le début, depuis toujours bien sûr) ne prenne finalement sa main.

Et aussi incroyable que ce la puisse paraître, Tendou se sentit juste bien. C’était comme plonger sa main dans l’eau claire d’un ru, toucher des pissenlits, ou cette terre si douce qu’il se plaisait à effleurer après l’avoir extraite du sol dans la cour de son école. La main d’Ushijima n’avait pas la rudesse, l’autorité et l’exigence qu’il imaginait. Elle n’avait pas non plus l’impatience fiévreuse de la veille. Tendou savait que le ru coulait incessamment, que les pissenlits et la terre douce finissaient par s'envoler et disparaître vite, si vite, alors il s’imprégnait de chaque mouvement imperceptible des doigts d'Ushijima contre les siens. Pas besoin de combler le vide du silence cette fois non plus. Leurs sentiments prenaient déjà toute la place.

Il y avait tant de candeur et de naïveté dans ces gestes, et de l’extérieur, cela leur allait si mal que Tendou en aurait ri s’il n’avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer. Tout était tellement tendre, à cet instant, le jour qui filtrait à travers les stores entrouverts, et cette main pas vraiment hésitante mais tout juste sure d’elle, naturelle, comme si elle savait qu’elle finirait un jour sa course au creux de la sienne, parce que c’était la seule issue possible à leur rencontre. Ils s’attendaient. C’est tout. La vie les avait fait languir. Ils avaient vécu autre chose à la place. Mais à présent, elle se rendait compte qu’elle avait été un peu avare avec eux et qu’ils avaient droit – eux aussi – à leur moment d’éternité.

« Nous sommes amis , n’est-ce pas ? » finit par lâcher Ushijima.

Sa phrase ne faisait que semblant d’être interrogative.

« Oui. »

Puis l’un d’entre eux ajouta (on ne savait pas lequel mais c’était pareil à ce moment-là).

« Et on le restera toujours, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. »

Malgré les apparences, ce n’était pas une promesse, pas une ambition folle et irrationnelle, un rêve de toujours. C’était juste un ici et maintenant, qui combla, à cet instant-là, complètement leur cœur (ils n’en avaient plus qu’un pour deux). Peu importait que cette promesse soit finalement tenue ou pas. Personne ne pouvait prétendre ni espérer vivre ou aimer éternellement. Et seul importait le désir, la puissante certitude qui les animaient à ce moment-là bien plus que sa réalisation.

Il serait temps plus tard de se dire vraiment au revoir, un peu froidement peut-être - mais il fallait comprendre, cela faisait déjà tellement mal comme ça – puis plus loin encore, en évoluant dans le vaste monde étouffant de réalité, d'éprouver la puissance et la solidité de ce vœu en se retrouvant toujours touchés, toujours brûlants.

_En attendant, Tendou voit :_

_\- la main d’Ushijima dans la sienne, leurs doigts liés comme les fils enchevêtres d’un sortilège ancien._

_Et c’est tout._


End file.
